Mediadores
by SoLongThanksforAlltheFish
Summary: En la época actual el mundo sigue dominado por la monarquía, los pactos de sangre y la jerarquía divina; en 1991 surgió una revolución anárquica que ahora amenaza con romper el orden preestablecido de la sociedad, si los jóvenes monarcas que aspiran a la corona quieren gobernar tendrán que hacer algo por evitar que se extienda hacia sus tierras. [Elsanna Incesto Au:político]
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os traigo una nueva historia centrada en un universo político y todo lo que un grupo de muchachos se ven obligados a hacer  
con tal de mantener su monarquía en pie. En esta historia habrá una mayor presencia del pairing Elsanna. Espero que la disfrutéis.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo me pertenece el plot.

* * *

Introducción

 _[La esfera privada es] esa zona del espacio, del tiempo, en la que no soy una imagen, un objeto._ Roland Barthes.

Una bombilla cuelga directamente del cable de la electricidad, se bambolea de un lado a otro con suavidad y emite un pobre halo de luz que apenas ilumina la austera sala. En la habitación sólo hay una mesa y cinco sillas de madera como únicos muebles decorativos, eso se debe al bajo presupuesto que tienen el pequeño grupo de amigos que se encuentran sentados frente a la radio intentando buscar la frecuencia adecuada; en 1991, una pequeña isla perteneciente a los del Imperio del Sol decidió independizarse. Para ello, los habitantes se armaron y plantaron cara a los hombres cuyas ideas habían hecho que la población adquiriera un estatus similar al de un esclavos tras la reforma de ley de 1989.

Los habitantes se reunieron bajo el liderazgo de un hombre, lucharon, ganaron e implantaron una anarquía que hasta el momento funciona.

El problema para las jóvenes generaciones monárquicas es que las noticias más recientes decían que la anarquía se estaba extendiendo las diversas ciudades del reinado de los Abahua . El caos empezaba a reinar en otros países también.

-Maldito cacharro del demonio- La mano de la pelirroja golpeó con violencia la vieja radio del muchacho.

-¡Eh! Ten cuidado con mi niña.- El azabache le arrebató el aparato para manipularlo él.

-Esta mierda no sirve ni de pisa papeles. Puedes quedártela.

Una silla se arrastra hacia atrás mientras los dos amigos discuten sobre quién debe toquetear la antigüedad, la muchacha que lo hace es consciente de que si le hubieran escuchado ahora mismo le estarían reprimiendo pero como no ha sido así, le da igual. Ella está absorta en sus pensamientos y en lo que significa esta revolución, si algo así se extendiera hacia sus tierras estaría acabada. Tenía pensado reinar algún día en las tierras del Norte, estaba deseosa de hacerlo pero si la gente se revelaba lo más probable es que acabase bajo el mar nadando entre los peces.

Vale, creo que ya lo tengo.- La estática de la rádio da paso a una estática mezclada con una voz entre cortada.-Un poco más...- El muchacho lo intenta una vez más y de repente se cambia a una frecuencia de radio.

 _"' El primer aristócrata ha caido ; Nuestra revolución se extenderá por todo el mundo inculcando los verdaderos valores de la libertad, igualdad y fraternidad. Estamos cansados de que los...' _  
_Vaya, parece que tenemos problemas técnicos para retransmitir la señal pero suerte que nuestros técnicos ya están intentando solucionar el problema. Mientras tanto quisiera decirles que la revolución del noventa y uno parece ser la revolución más importante después de la Revolución de la L.E.F (liberté, égalité, fraternité), recordemos que esa revolución terminó con una dinastía e implantó el paradigma de la burguesía como nueva aristocrácia, siendo esto así ¿Qué nos prepara esta nueva etapa?_  
 _Me dicen que ya podemos volver a contactar con el grupo Red Hood._

 _' Temed el poder del proletario, tuvisteis la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y la perdisteís, creisteis haber sido tocados por Dios y sólo por eso nos explotasteis, es hora de pagar por vuestros pecados tal y como nosotros pagamos con sangre nuestro linaje.'_

 _Macabras palabras del dirigente del grupo Red Hood."_

Ninguno de los tres muchachos dice nada, todos habían sentido un escalofrío al escuchar las crueles palabras del dirigente anárquico Riddle Hood y ahora no se atrevían a vaticinar lo que iba a pasar. No querían pensar en lo que les iba a ocurrir si aquellos maníacos hacían llegar su mensaje a las grandes ciudades donde ellos vivían.

-Vale, que no cunda el pánico.- La pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.- Pensemos en algo, algo podremos hacer ¿No?

-Mérida... No estoy yo muy seguro. Riddle Hood parece estar muy obcecado con la idea de acabar con todas las dinastias.

-Eugine tiene razón, contra él no se puede hacer nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no nos defendemos de él? Quiero decir, si su instrumento es el pueblo, ¿Por qué no nos ganamos al pueblo?

-¡Mérida, eres brillante! Debemos buscar una forma de ganarnos a nuestro pueblo y protegernos así de la revolución.

Los tres alzaron las cervezas que estaban bebiendo y brindaron por la genial idea que la compañera había tenido.

-La pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

La rubia nórdica se quedo pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y repiqueteando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes como para llevar a cabo grandes acciones, sus padres aún eran los reyes y supuestos protegidos de Dios, pero si querían mantener el estatus tenían que hacer algo rápido. No valía cualquier acción, necesitaban una acción bien meditada que pudiera acabar con la reciente oleada de desvinculación hacia la monarquía -debida al agnosticismo religioso- y que acallara los ánimos de combatividad.

-¿Eugene?

-¿Sí?

-¿Serías capaz de hackear redes sociales?

-Elsa, esa pregunta me ofende. Soy el mejor ladrón de guante blanco de la ciudad

-Oye- La pelirroja golpeó el hombro del muchacho con suavidad.- No te jactes demasiado que ya sabes dónde vas a acabar. Por mucho que nosotras seamos inmunes ante la ley, no significa que no nos obliguen a testificar en tu contra.

-¿De verdad crees que Elsa dejarían que me pillasen? Por favor, me salvó el culo a cambio de que le ayudase con el "problema" de su hermana...

-¡Sht! No nos desviemos del tema. Eugene, si puedes hacerlo creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea magnífica.

Los McBrooks del Sur se han labrado una buena reputación, su propia gente les adora. Llevan años gobernando sin problemas e incluso han implantado la democracia sin miedo alguno a ser expulsados. Deberíamos de hacer algo similar.

-No te sigo...

-A ver, la gente les adora pese a ser un país con una población simétrica entre agnósticos y religiosos, eso indica que hay algún otro factor por el cual la gente permite que la realeza siga en pie. Busquemos ese factor y explotemos lo en nuestro beneficio.

-¿Y para qué querías saber si Eugene puede hackear redes sociales?

-Fácil- Interrumpe Eugene.- Hoy en día la comunicación digital fomenta la exposición de la intimidad y de la esfera privada, a través de las redes sociales exponemos nuestras vidas. Se desplaza lo público a lo privado y cualquiera puede acceder a esa información, ya no hay esferas donde "yo" no sea ninguna imagen, donde no hayan cámaras. Por ejemplo las Google Glass transforman el ojo humano en una cámara y no podemos escapar de ellas.

-Exacto Eugene, si somos capaces de adquirir toda esa información podríamos llevarla a algún interprete, un psicólogo, que interprete los datos y nos diga qué perfil se busca en un candidato a la presidencia o reinado. Podríamos ser la imagen que nuestro reino busca y así ganarnos un respeto y protegernos de esta estúpida revolución roja y negra.

-Aun así, aunque quisiéramos ganarnos el respeto, existe el problema real de nuestra vida pasada. La base del reconocimiento es el nombre, y al carácter nominal se le unen prácticas como la responsabilidad, la confianza o la promesa. Si la confianza es como una fe en el nombre, los problemas que has tenido tu, Elsa, no permitirán que accedas a esta esfera del reconocimiento...No es por nada pero no se cuantas personas están de acuerdo en tener una reina que "desprecia" al sexo masculino y además pareces lesbiana.

-Soy consciente de ello, por no mencionar que también lo soy de que el medio digital separa el mensaje del mensajero, la noticia del emisor, y destruye el nombre y la reputación de una forma pasmosa. Hay una cultura de la falta del respeto y eso se ha cernido sobre mi durante años. Aunque quizás...

-¿¡Y si buscamos un caudillo!?- Eugene salta de golpe y golpea la mesa derramando un poco de su cerveza- Podemos buscar a una persona carismática con el don del liderazgo. Creo que tú, Elsa, tienes la formación necesaria como para asesorar políticamente al caudillo escogido, podrías guiarle mientras mantienes un diálogo constante con tecnócratas.

-¡Dios, Eugene, eres un genio! ¡Podríamos usar a esta persona y los medios digitales para transportar todo el afecto posible a los electores! -La rubia se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Vale, aprecio tu gesto pero me estás asfixiando.

Los muchachos se echaron a reír y luego continuaron bebiendo cervezas. Era una suerte para todos ellos haber entrado en la Universidad de Arkham, universidad exclusiva para las mentes más brillantes del mundo o atletas de elevada categoría, pues de no haber sido por ello no hubieran sido capaces de conocerse a nivel personal, sobre todo con Eugene.

-Ahora que ya tenemos la idea sólo falta ponernos manos a la obra. Probemos nuestro plan en Arandelle y si todo sale bien lo extenderemos a Éireann.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Bienvenidos a todos! Me alegro que le hayan decidido dar una oportunidad a este fic;_ _así que les ruego un poco de_

 _paciencia_ _por todos los posibles fallos que tenga o lo mucho que pueda tardar en subir un capítulo -que desde el_

 _capítulo anterior a este he tardado bastante. Tan sólo espero que disfruten tanto_ _como yo he disfrutado escribiendo_

 _esta pequeña locura. Nos leemos~ || **Ninguno de los personajes que salen a continuación me pertenecen.  
**_

* * *

Ardua es la tarea de un investigador.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella tarde en la que, reunidos frente a la radio, el grupo de amigos había tenido una idea magnífica para salvar a la monarquía. Tres largos y lentos días de infructuosa investigación para Mérida; una vez más, entre resoplidos y quejas, la muchacha pelirroja se había sumergido en la búsqueda de información sobre Red Hood.

El olor del café recién hecho le provocó náuseas, nunca le había agradado ese amargo líquido, así que corrió a cerrar la ventana de su habitación.

De vuelta al escritorio sus dedos acariciaron las primeras teclas, leyó lo escrito y lo borró. Tenía la mente bloqueada, había probado cientos de combinaciones -sin exagerar- mas era imposible encontrar nada de ayuda. Miró el móvil, nada. El mundo parecía estar en contra suya para que centrase su atención en el buscador de internet. Suspiró y se reclinó en la silla que junto a un crujido, se tiró hacia atrás creando un perfecto angulo de sesenta grados.

El móvil vibro.

 _ **Mad squad;**_

Flint: Me aburro... ¿Alguna novedad?, ¿Hola?, ¡No tengo sueño pero quiero dormir! D:, Sufro de insomnio :/...

 _Ice queen está escribiendo..._

Ice queen: Eugene, como vuelvas a spamear te quito el wifi.

Flint: Nooooo, eso no. Prometo ser bueno.

Ice queen: *Cookie jpg* Buen chico.

Mérida se empezó a reír ante la extraña conversación que sus amigos estaban teniendo a través del grupo de Telegram.

Yo: Tienes las de perder Eugene. Además, estas en una "femicrácia", yo no molestaría mucho a Icei.

 _Ice queen está escribiendo..._

Ice queen: Exacto, no sea que con mis poderes me de por congelarte el culo.

Poco a poco la conversación empezó a transfigurarse en algo tan ridículo que Mérida se vio absorta con gran rapidez, incluso de no ser porqué sonó la alarma del móvil que le indicaba que en cuatro horas tenía un examen, no se habría desenganchado del aparato.

-Bueno, será mejor que deje esto por ahora y empiece a hacer cosas.

Pero aunque intentase centrar su atención en los apuntes que tenía al otro lado de la mesa, su fuerte tendencia a la procrastinación le hizo terminar lo que había empezado tres días atrás y lograr unos buenos resultados a la hora de encontrar información sobre los anarquistas.

-Aquí tienes.- Mérida tendió uno papeles impresos a su compañera.

Eran las doce del medio día y como cada lunes, Mérida y Elsa habían quedado para desayunar en la cafetería de la Universidad de Ciencias políticas, una tradición que había empezado con la intención de rellenar la hora libre que la rubia tenía entre Historia de la filosofía política I y Economía politica I.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la rubia mientras removía el café con hielo.

-Información sobre Red Hood. Dijiste que podíamos extraer nuestra fuerza de los ámbitos más diversos de la vida humana, de antagonismos religiosos, económicos o morales, así que pensé que sería buena idea conocerlos un poco más.

-¿A qué te refieres con conocerlos un poco más?

-Creo que los datos ofrecidos por la prensa no debería de ser lo único en lo que basarnos. Es cierto que nos dan mucha información, objetivos, organización, etc., pero no nos dicen como son a nivel personal.

Elsa bebió de un solo trago el café y Mérida se estremeció ante la visión.

-Tienes razón. Mi búsqueda se ha centrado en lo periodístico y en cierto grado sólo he encontrado basura... Informan de las acciones pero no de lo que nos interesa.

Mérida sostuvo entre sus manos la templada taza de cacao mientras Elsa empezaba a leer la información recogida.

" _En 1986, el gobierno de Darid Eddine falló estrepitosamente dejando al país sin rumbo fijo. Facciones enemigas trataron de subir al poder y provocaron una guerra civil sin precedentes que no fue apagada por el monarca que reinaba sobre el amplio territorio de del Imperio del Sol._

 _Nación de naciones. El eslogan de la monarquía constitucional se hizo pedazos en el mismo instante en el que surgió un grupo que pretendía acabar con la guerra; Quince hombres y mujeres, identificados por las capuchas rojas e influenciados por aires comunistas y anarquistas, fueron los que se hacían llamar mediadores. Quince hombres que creían ser la voz de la razón y que por ello pecaron de soberbia pues sólo los grupos simpatizantes atendieron a su iniciativa de paz._

 _Ante el primer fracaso, el grupo de mediadores desapareció del panorama._

 _En 1991, el monarca por fin intentó poner orden en la Isla. Desafortunadamente para él, tras los cinco años de desaparición de los mediadores, el pequeño grupo había resurgido como una organización guerrillera que tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que el ejercito de la monarquía acabase con la guerra civil y a su vez estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para ser vencido._

 _Tras la derrota del monarca, Red Hood creció en popularidad y los civiles se aferraron a los ideales de la organización como a un hierro candente._

 _Si bien es cierto que la Isla poseía cierto grado de independencia, oponerse al monarca era una declaración de guerra abierta. Lejos de mostrar temor alguno ante la represalia, Red Hood hizo un llamamiento a nivel internacional para que la gente se uniera a su causa y se librasen de la monarquía, algo que tuvo muy buenos resultados en el territorio principal del reino_ _Kievan Rus_ _y los bretones._

 _Resultado de todo esto fue la liberación de la Isla_."

-Pero Mérida, esto se sabe desde hace unos años...

Elsa dejo la lectura a medias para hablar con su compañera y discutir el valor de lo encontrado.

-Lo sé pero sigue leyendo.

La rubia cogió la magdalena que tenía frente a ella para comer un poco mientras leía.

" _Fuentes de información poco fiables dicen que Charlotte Rouge es la actual líder de los Red Hood._

 _Charlotte Rouge, de origen bretón, era miembro de una organización feminista que pretendía reivindicar la igualdad de las mujeres y sacar a la luz el gran problema de la violencia de género. Para ello, Charlotte decidió irse a la tierra de Abahua y su último viaje sería a la Isla con tal de documentarse sobre el día a día de una mujer en esos países. Desde el 3 de Marzo de 2016 que no se sabe nada de ella._ "

-Vale, esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Mérida rió.

-Te dije que siguieras leyendo por algo. La mayoría de información sobre la célula que hay por internet son artículos, por suerte acabé dando con un foro muy raro en el que el autor de este texto dice ser de origen "imperial" y vivir en la Isla.

-Aún así sigo sin ver el porqué Charlotte Rouge se metería en una lucha que no es suya.

-Si le das la vuelta a la hoja encontrarás todo lo que he encontrado -más o menos fiable- sobre los objetivos. He tenido que contrastar mucha información en poco tiempo así algo mal habrá, seguro.

" _Es menester mostrarle al mundo que gran partes de las costumbres sociales y la evolución política de las sociedades no haría tenido lugar de no haber sido por los grandes esfuerzos, reflexión y reivindicación a lo largo de la historia, por eso es necesario que se cumplan los siguientes objetivos en la tierra anárquica:_

 _-Integridad física._

 _-Ser tratado con dignidad._

 _-Acceso a la cultura y educación._

 _[...]_

 _Pero sobre todo es necesario finalizar la explotación humana."_

-Increíble, me sorprende todo lo que has encontrado. En mi habitación tengo todos los artículos que he encontrado sobre ellos y junto a esto creo que puedo empezar a sacar información clara.

-Me alegro de haberte ayudado. La verdad es que me daba cosa no servir demasiado en un proyecto como este.

Mérida le echó un vistazo al gran reloj que había en la cafetería y descubrió que apenas quedaba media hora para el examen.

-Se me hace tarde, será mejor que vaya tirando si quiero tener tiempo de sobras para repasar.

-Te acompaño.

Tras abandonar la cafetería, ambas muchachas recorrieron los pasillos de la facultad mientras hablaban de trivialidades, mas justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del edificio, un muchacho que venía corriendo chocó contra Elsa.

-¡Eh, cuidado!- Bramó Mérida.

-Perdón, ¿Estás bien?- El muchacho paró en seco para cerciorarse de que no le había hecho daño a la nórdica.-Ey, tu eres Mérida Irestfield.

-Sí, ¿Te conozco?

Ambas amigas se quedaron sin habla al ver que aquel chico conocía a la pelirroja.

-¡Eh, Hiccup! ¡No huyas!- Una voz femenina se escucho a lo lejos e Hiccup dio brinco al escucharla.

-Hiccup Dragolance- Farfulló en un intento apremiar sus palabras. -Formo parte del equipo de Atletismo paraolímpico, te estaba buscando para invitarte a la fiesta de la Hermandad Equilibrum por el día de Lovelance.

-¡Hiccup, no huyas! ¡Te estás escaqueando!- Cada vez se acercaba más la mujer y cada vez se veía más nervioso.

-Siento no poder entretenerme a explicaros las cosas pero he de irme. Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme Irestfield.-El muchacho continuó corriendo y pocos segundos después paso la muchacha rubia detrás de él sin pararse a hablar con nadie.

Por un instante ninguna de las dos supo que decir, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y aún estaban asimilando la noticia.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?

-No tengo ni idea... Lo que sí se es que me había olvidado por completo del día de Lovelance.

-Y que lo digas, de no ser por él seguramente me hubiera aparecido por la universidad.- Ambas chicas se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, Elsa, gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos luego.

-Por supuesto.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Elsa se preguntó qué pasaría si por primera vez en años decidí saltarse clase. Mientras sus piernas se movían mecánicamente hacia el ascensor, su mente continuaba absorta en lo mucho que significaría para ella darse un respiro en vez de atender a economía -una asignatura extremadamente fácil para ella. Suspiró. El sonido del ascensor indicó que ya estaba en la sexta planta y que debía atender a su realidad y no a lo que su cuerpo o mente deseaba.

-Hey, Elsa.- Una voz amiga llamó la atención de la muchacha.-Nemrod no está, parece ser que hoy no hay clase de economía.

En su rostro abatido se dibujo una sonrisa de plena satisfacción. Alexandra le había dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

-Será mejor que bajemos a cafetería. ¿Te espero allí?

-Iré a por un par de libros que necesito para el trabajo de Política y si me sobra tiempo pasaré por allí.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos.

Tras dejar a su compañera, Elsa se desplazó hacia el jardín que había detrás de su Facultad con tal de llegar a la biblioteca; la familia Lovelance era la dueña de aquella magnífica Isla. Hacia el siglo XVII, Alfred Lovelance había decido fomentar el interés de los jóvenes por el conocimiento a través de una institución llamada Astronomus Brae. El observatorio cumplía la función de una Facultad y a tan solo unos pocos se les concedía el honor de vivir en la Isla y admirar el firmamento en busca de nuevos descubrimientos. Con el paso del tiempo y el decliebe de la astronomía, la familia Lovelance reutilizó el edificio para impartir clases de física y química con el objetivo de ensalzar la ciencia ante la filosofía. Mas no fue hasta casi en la época moderna, una vez la filosofía se separó por completo de la ciencia, que Alfrid II de Lovelance decididó crear una ciudad única y exclusiva para las mentes más brillantes.

Curiosamente, Alfrid II era un gran admirador de T.W Adorno y consideraba que el arte y las letras debían de tener su propio espacio en Arkham.

En el cartel que había debajo de la estatua del escudo de los Lovelance rezaba la historia de la Isla, una historia que todo alumno conocía.

-¡Els!- Una voz masculina llamó la atención de la joven muchacha. -Que raro verte por aquí ¿Tienes horas libre?

Aquel rubio de gran tamaño y aspecto tranquilo que estaba fumando era un pariente lejano de los Arandelle: Kristoff Bjorgman. Los Bjorgman habían sido una familia de siervos que, tras muchos años a la sombra, habían logrado enlazarse con la realeza gracias a la huida de Ink de Arandelle y el fortuito encuentro en las montañas con Vask Bjorgman.

Los escritos decían que Vask había tratado a la princesa como una mujer más y que eso era lo que había hecho que Ink se enamorase de él, por desgracia en ese momento la joven princesa estaba siendo buscada por todo el reino y no tuvo más opción que abandonar a Vask. Cuentan que fue el destino quien los unió varios años después -cuando a Ink la habían dado por muerta- y que de no ser por la prematura muerte de su padre ella no hubiera vuelta a por su trono.

Lo que los escritos no decían es que fue la hija de esta unión la que rechazó la corona para continuar siendo una Bjorman. De eso no había registro porqué sino los de Arandelle hubieran tenido que repartir el trono.

-Sí, unas cuantas horas...- Kristoff expulsó el humo del cigarrillo y Elsa tosió. -Eso te va a matar.

-Ayer tuve un entreno bastante duro y hoy estoy molido, necesito fumar un poco para relajarme.

-Si vas a fumar al menos podrías hacerlo verde... Así sólo matarás a tus neuronas.

-Mnn- Con el cigarro en la boca, Kristoff alzó ambas cejas al recordar algo.-Me acabo este y te hago uno verde, ¿Quieres?

Hacía años que Elsa no fumaba marihuana pero ¿Qué iba a pasar por darle una calada?

-Está bien, así se me hará más corta la espera.

El atleta terminó el porro que tenía a medias y empezó a liar uno nuevo mientras hablaba de temas variados con la muchacha.

-Oye, mañana por la noche celebramos una fiesta. El club de para-atletas ha decidido darse a conocer un poco más, para ello está organizando lo que tiene pinta de ser la fiesta del siglo ¿Vendrás?

-Lo se.- Kristoff alzó una ceja incrédulo por la noticia pero no dijo nada.-Aunque ya sabes que no soy muy de fiestas.- Elsa le dio la primera calada al porro y empezó a toser.

-Antes no eras así... Además, por una vez no te va a pasar nada.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que me dijiste eso?- Casi siete años atrás, Kristoff le había dicho exactamente lo mismo y al día siguiente la princesa de Arandelle había aparecido durmiendo en una obra junto a Bjorgman y otro chico más. Todo un espectáculo. -Me encerraron varios años y me trataron de alcohólica.

-Deja el pasado en lo atrasado, relájate un poco ¡Fuera el estrés!

-Lo siento Kriss pero va a ser que no.

-¿Y si te digo que Anna va a ir?

Elsa estaba dándole un largo calo al cigarro cuando se quedó en blanco y casi se ahoga por el humo. Imaginarse a su hermana en una fiesta universitaria no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado para alguien tan inocente y joven.

-Mientes.

-Yo no miento, Anna va a ir. No se quién la ha invitado pero ayer me pase a verla, cosa que tu también deberías hacer, y me dijo que iba a ir con Ariel.

-Eric...- La muchacha aspiró profundamente y luego le cedió lo que faltaba a Kristoff.-Ese hombre no tiene filtro, seguro que él se lo ha dicho a Ariel y Ariel a Anna. Voy a tener una conversación con ella...

-Vamos, cálmate. Ni que tu no hubieras salido de fiesta a su edad.

-Es distinto, ella es mi hermana.

-Vamos, Elsa, no seas aguafiestas. Si no te gusta la idea de que Anna vaya a salir sola, sal con ella.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿A qué hora es?

-Aún no se sabe. El capitán de atletismo está manteniendo todo en secreto pero mañana por la mañana seguro que habrán cientos de carteles por las facultades.

La muchacha asintió y continuó fumando con el rubio mientras mataban las horas.

El sonido de nudillos al golpear la pared captó la atención de una joven pelirroja que estaba tumbada en la litera de arriba de la habitación compartida. Eran las nueve de la noche y no esperaba a nadie tan tarde.

-¿Si?

-¿Hola? Soy Elsa...

Ariel saltó de la cama con cuidado y bajo a abrir la puerta a la hermana de su compañera.

-Hola Ariel, ¿Está Anna?

-No está, ha ido a bañarse.- La pelirroja le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que pasase.-¿Quieres un té? Eric trajo un poco de té moruno de su último viaje.

-Oh... Sí, está bien.

-Ayer estuvo por aquí Kristoff ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- Pese a que hacía horas que había fumado todo parecía fluir más rápido de lo que debía.-No, no. Sólo pasaba a verla... Quería invitarla a cenar.

-Me parece que se va a llevar una buena sorpresa, hace tiempo que no te ve.

-Lo sé, desde que llegamos aquí que apenas he tenido tiempo para verla.

La menor encendió el calentador de agua y preparó un par de tazas para las dos mientras Elsa continuaba hablando.

-La verdad es que mi carrera no me permite tener demasiado tiempo libre.

-Te entiendo, Eric apenas tiene tiempo con la carrera de Ingeniería pero por suerte siempre me reserva unas horas a la semana. Deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Es posible pero no creo que...- El sonido de la máquina al indicar que había acabado el proceso de ebullición cortó a la rubia y aviso a la pelirroja.-¿Siempre suena así?- Preguntó Elsa en un estado de completa incredulidad.

-Sí, es un poco molesto pero te acostumbras.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la hermana de la rubia entro por ella secándose el cabello.

-¡Elsa!- Sin decir media palabra más, Anna se abalanzó sobre su hermana para saludarle con un abrazo de oso.-¿¡Cómo estas!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?... Seguro que has visto a Kriss.

Elsa apartó suavemente a su hermana para no contaminarla con los resquicios del olor a maría que le impregnaba.

-¿No puedo invitar a mi hermana a cenar? Ya se que no suelo tener mucho tiempo para ti pero quería compensarte.

-¿Estas enferma?- Bromeó Anna mientras hacía ver que le tomaba la temperatura.

-No seas tonta- Bromeó Elsa.

-Y dime, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pensaba llevarte al centro, allí está todo abierto.

La Isla de Arkham se divide en varias zonas. En el este están los edificios de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria para la universidad, en la misma zona también están los dormitorios, las instalaciones y la residencia del profesorado. Al norte está la montaña y lugar preferido de los estudiantes para salir a hacer ejercicio en los fines de semana -eso cuando no están en la zona sur que es la parte más costera. Al oeste está la gran ciudad universitaria, allí están las residencias y todas las facultades de Artes, Ciencias y Letras junto al edificio esportivo y sus pabellones adjuntos. En el centro, a diferencia de lo que le rodea, hay una magnánima zona de ocio para que los estudiantes puedan divertirse o trabajar en sus horas libres.

-Me parece buena idea. Dame un par de minutos y me cambio.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento haber tardado tanto en empezar a subir la historia pero fue toda una odisea recuperar mis contraseñas -por no mencionar que tuve más exámenes de los esperados en menos de dos meses. Soy todo un caso... Si os sirve de consuelo os he de decir que no pensaba dejar tirada la historia, solo iré escribiendo un poco lento. Dicho esto sólo añadiré que: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece**. _Espero que disfrutéis de la historia._

* * *

Elsa había aprovechado que su hermana se estaba cambiando para ir a por el coche.

Sentada en el asiento del conductor, esperando a Anna, la platinada se miró en el retrovisor interno y observó esas preciosas marcas color violeta que se habían empezado formar bajo sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Elsa era consciente de la inocencia de la pelirroja pero jamás hubiera imaginado que estuviera tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de que apestaba a marihuana y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Suspiró. Quizás en algún momento tendía la suficiente confianza en ella como para contarle más cosas sobre su vida.

-Ya estoy aquí.

La mayor se sobresaltó ante la voz de la menor.

-Joder Anna, casi me da un infarto.

Anna se echó a reír con suavidad mientras se colocaba el cinturón, Elsa empezó a sentir remordimientos por haberle apartado, una vez más, de su vida personal; a veces, cuando la mayor se veía en situaciones similares, se preguntaba qué le sucedía. Siempre apartaba a la pequeña de su vida a fin de no estropear el decurso de la vida que la pelirroja llevaba pero, contra más se intentaba aferrar a esa idea más latente era su gran miedo, ¿Era realmente a la pelirroja a quien pretendía proteger o sólo eran burdas excusas para defenderse a ella misma?

-Deberías de estar más atenta a quién entra en tu coche.-Anna se burló de ella al tiempo que encendía la radio y Elsa arrancaba.-Podría haber sido un loco que quisiera aprovecharse de ti.

El hilo de los pensamientos de la mayor se vio roto por aquella última frase. Parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Que tengas más cuidado, anda.

-Voy, voy - Tras aquellas dos palabras, Elsa empezó a conducir con precaución por las calles de la zona este mientras de fondo sonaba _The rhymes of the mountain_ de Borknagar.

-¿Por cierto, a dónde vamos?

-A _Blue Elephant_ \- Elsa sentía que debía compensar el secretismo que tanto pretendía tapar.-Se que te encanta la comida tailandesa.- Por eso había decidido llevarla a cenar a su restaurante favorito.

-¿¡De verdad!? Esta noche sería perfecta si no estuviera sonando esta música.

Esta vez fue Elsa quien se echó a reír. Pese a los años de separación, la platinada conocía los gustos musicales de la pequeña y viceversa, de ahí que le extrañase que dejase sonar la canción más de dos minutos seguidos.

-Sabes de sobras que puedes cambiar la música. Allí tengo el pen drive que me diste con tus canciones.

-¡Genial!

-Pero ten cuidado a ver que me pones, eh.

-Tranquila, no te voy a poner nada raro.

Justo cuando _Winter thrice_ estaba en la mejor parte, Anna metió el aparatejo en la ranura y la canción se cortó de inmediato para dar paso a un suave silencio que acabó siendo desgarrado por las primeras frases de la canción _Sofía_ de Alvaro Soler.

-Ves, te lo dije, nada raro.

Poco después de que Anna hablara, como la mayoría de las canciones que habían eran bastante comerciales, las dos hermanas acabaron cantando todos los _hits_ que la pequeña había descargado.

-Llevo todo este rato queriendo preguntarte algo.- Mientras salían del coche, Anna hizo acopio de todo su valor y le prendió la mecha de lo que ella pensó que iba a ser una bomba para su hermana.-¿Puedo?

-Claro...-Elsa se extrañó por esa actitud tan tímida de su hermana así que, extrañada, decidió cogerle de la mano para infundirle un poco más de confianza en sí.-¿Qué quieres saber?

Mientras caminaban hacia el austero local, la pelirroja fue meditando lo que iba a decir y cómo lo iba a decir.

-¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?-Un ligero tono rojizo teñió las mejillas de Anna al pronunciar aquellas palabras, no se podía creer que por fin hubiera soltado aquello de una forma tan tranquila.

-¿Qué?- Elsa se quedó parada tan solo cruzar la puerta y tuvo que ser el camarero quien le incitase a seguirle.

-Bueno, yo...- Anna empezó a jugar con sus manos presa del nerviosismo.-Siempre he pensado que... Bueno, ya sabes...- No estaba segura de si su hermana se había tomado eso a mal o si simplemente le había chocado tanto que se encontraba sin habla.-Que eras gay.

-...- Elsa estaba tan perpleja que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y mirar muy seriamente a su hermana.

-Bueno, no tienes que responder si no quieres.

De repente la mayor se echó a reír como si hubiera entendido que aquello no era más que una broma por parte de la otra.

-¿Yo? ¿Gay?

-Sí, claro. ¿Quién sino?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad, por qué sino iba a hacerlo- Anna empezó a impacientarse y acabó cruzándose de brazos.-¿Pero me lo vas a decir o no ?

-Anna, no hay nada que decirte, no soy gay.

Esta vez fue la pequeña quien se quedó sin habla ¿Aquello era posible? Su hermana siempre se había movido con chicos, Kristoff, Olaf, Eugene, etcétera, las pocas chicas que en algún momento habían estado cerca de ella siempre desaparecían y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Bromeas.

-No Anna, no bromeo.

-Pero...- Anna le dio un repaso con la vista y estiró las manos en un gesto de desesperación por mostrarle que toda ella desprendía un aire de homosexual.

-Anna, tranquila.- Elsa rió- No soy gay pero tampoco voy a negar que no he sentido atracción por mujeres.

-¿Eh?- Aquella frase dejó muy pillada a la otra.-¿Eres bisexual?

-Sí, aunque mi libido está por los suelos.

-Me sirve- Anna sonrió y justo en ese momento el camarero llegó con la carta. -¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Elsa se mantuvo callada hasta que el camarero se fue y, mientras tanto, aprovechó para decidir que iba a pedir.

-El mismo día que conocí a Skadi.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo supe el mismo día que conocí a Skadi.

-Pero... Eso es raro ¿Te enamoraste a primera vista?

-No exactamente... Digamos que se nos fue la mano con el alcohol y entre juego y juego nos besamos. Ahí supe que me gustaban las mujeres.

-Vale, stop, no quiero que me des más detalles.

Ambas rieron ante la cómica situación y poco después volvió a aparecer el camarero para tomar nota.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta alguna chica? - Elsa rompió el silencio.

-¡No!- Anna arrugó el puente de la nariz e hizo mueca de fastidio.-Es por una amiga...

-Claro, una amiga-Elsa se burló de su hermana sin realmente pretenderlo, le había salido solo.

-¡Que sí!

-Vale, vale, pero no me comas. Fiera.

Tras aquella broma Anna empezó a relatarle una extraña situación que se había dado con una compañera de clase; tal y como Elsa le había explicado a Anna que un día, estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, se vio inmersa en una situación completamente distinta para ella, la pelirroja le confeso que algo similar le había ocurrido.

Anna había quedado con sus compañeras de clase para tomarse unas cervezas a escondidas junto a los chicos, mas como se suponía que tenía que ser algo inocente que quedaron en el cuarto de Hans y Shang sin ni siquiera considerar que aquello podía ser peligroso.

-Espera, espera, espera – Elsa cortó el relato de Anna.- ¿Me estas diciendo que bebiste siendo menor de edad?

-¿Enserio, Elsa?- Anna alzó una ceja y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-Perdona, sigue.

Anna suspiró y prosiguió con la historia siendo consciente de que su hermana le estaba reprimiendo con la mirada. Al retomar el hilo de aquello, Anna dulcificó el relato diciendo que apenas habían llevado alcohol y que cuando empezaron a jugar al verdad o reto todos iban bien; la verdad era que todos estaban en el puntillo, casi todo les daba igual, y cuando Ariel propuso que Aurora se besase con una chica de la sala, entre risas, la propuesta se acercó a Anna y se dieron un beso tan extraño como agradable.

-Entonces desde ese día, Aurora, se acerca a mi y cada vez que puede me roba un pico.

-¿Y tú? Quiero decir, qué sientes.

-Pues... No lo se, es raro.

-Creo que deberías de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Ya se lo he dicho y dice que son cosas de amigas.

Elsa se rascó la nuca e hizo rodar sus ojos, aquello tenía de amistad lo que ella de sexual.

-¿Sabes? Quizás deberías de pedirle a alguien que se haga pasar por tu pareja por un tiempo a ver que pasa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si no te deja en paz … Quizás sea lo mejor.

Aquella idea pareció agradar a la menor.

-Se lo pediré a Hans, seguro que no se va a negar.

-He escuchado hablar mucho de ese Hans, algún día vas a tener que presentármelo...

-Si estas pensando que me gusta te diré que es imposible que tenga algo con él, es gay.

-Woah, woah, woah, para el carro. Yo no dije nada.

-¿Sabes Elsa? Tu mirada habla por si sola.

Esta vez fue la hermana mayor quien se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara, a veces era como un libro abierto. Por suerte la comida no tardó en llegar y el humor de la platinada cambió completamente.

* * *

Al salir del restaurante las dos hermanas se dirigieron al coche y, mientras lo hacían, Anna decidió iniciar una nueva conversación.

-Entonces Kriss no ha tenido nada que ver en esto, ¿No?

Aquella era una duda que Anna había albergado durante toda la cena, necesitaba quitarse eso de encima y comprobar que realmente Elsa había tenido la iniciativa.

-Nah, que va. Tenía pensado venir a verte cuando me lo encontré.

Anna cogió la mano de Elsa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermana tal y como habían hecho de pequeñas.

-Me alegro de que así fuera, a veces me siento un poco sola.

Aquella simple frase hizo que el corazón de Elsa se compungiera en un intento de indicarle que debía hacerle algo más de caso y jugar un papel más importante en su vida.

-Lo siento Anna, nunca fue mi intención abandonarte.

La pelirroja tiró de su hermana para que parasen y así poder abrazarla; a veces sentía que su hermana mayor era demasiado débil emocionalmente y que debía ser ella quien iniciase cualquier clase de contacto. No le importaba.

-Tranquila hermana, no pasa nada, se que si me dejaste sola tanto tiempo fue porqué algo importante pasó y espero que algún día puedas contármelo.

La mayor sintió como su corazón volvía a compungirse y decidió hacer algo que bajo cualquier otras circunstancias no hubiera hecho: la invitó a su apartamento.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres dormir en el sofá?

-Sí, tranquila _snowflake._ He de quedarme un rato despierta que mientras veníamos hacia aquí Eugene me ha llamado y supongo que es por algo serio.

-Esta bien pero si cambias de opinión podemos dormir juntas.

Dicho aquello ambas hermanas se abrazaron y cada una se fue para su lado a fin de descansar.

Elsa por su parte se tumbó en el sofá y cogió el móvil para poder hablar con su amigo, miró fijamente la pantalla en la que salía una foto de su familia y pensó que en cuanto tuviera vacaciones iría a verles unos días. Después pulsó el botón de la agenda de móvil y llamó al muchacho para ver qué quería.

-¿Eugene?

-El mismo que viste y calza ¿Cómo estás Elsa? ¿Interrumpí algo?

-Oh, no te preocupes, no pude coger el teléfono porqué estaba conduciendo.

-Me alegro. Te llamaba para avisarte de que ya tengo el programa hecho.

-¿Tan rápido?... ¿Y ya lo has probado?

-Sí y sí. La verdad es que me ha llevado poco tiempo porqué hace bastante, casi dos o tres años, decidí crear una especie de buscador ... Sólo he tenido que modificar unas pocas cosas.

-¿Y qué tal va?

-Como la seda, hoy le he pedido a Mérida que cambiara su localización y escribiera algo sobre política en su cuenta de _Google +._ Adivina el resultado, cinco minutos después ya la había encontrado.

-¿Crees que puedes modificar todo para ampliar la búsqueda?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Eso es lo que he hecho hace un rato, ahora ya funciona todo tal y como me pediste.

-¡Perfecto!

-En un rato dejaré que vaya buscando a todas esas personas que han estado o están en Arandelle, una vez tenga todo ese listado de nombres, recuerda que de momento sólo funciona con _Google +,_ haré que las busqué por _Facebook o Twitter_ para averiguar más cosas de ellas. Cuando tenga esta primera lista te lo pasaré todo.

-Vale, en cuanto pueda pediré a mis padres que me envíen los censos.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, esto no creo que tarde demasiado porqué la gente apenas usa esta plataforma, después lo modificaré para _Face y Twitter._

-Vale, gracias Eugene. No se que haría sin ti.

-Buf... Estarías perdida, lo sabes.

A través del teléfono ambos amigos pudieron escuchar la carcajada del otro.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, algunos llevamos un horario normal- Dijo Elsa entre risas.

-Está bien, ya no te entretengo más. Buenas noches _Ice queen_.

-Buenas noches _Flint_ , descansa.

Poco después Elsa se sumió en un profundo y relajante sueño.

* * *

El olor a chocolate recién hecho impregnaba el aire con su dulce fragancia.

Eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y Elsa se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su hermana mientras a través de la tablet observaba una serie de Scify, la platinada estaba somnolienta y necesitaba algo de distracción para no cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo, y es que su horario de normal le permitía despertar a las nueve de la mañana en vez de a esas horas. Bostezó. Tener sueño no le iba impedir preparar el muesli que iban a desayunar junto al chocolate a la taza.

-¿A qué huele...?- Anna despertó justo en el momento en el que su hermana, en el comedor, había dejado todo listo.- ¡Chocolate!- La pelirroja energética saltó de la cama con tanta velocidad que casi tropezó con la sábana. No podía creer que Elsa se hubiera despertado horas antes de su horario habitual para prepararle el desayuno y llevarla al instituto, era un amor.

-Veo que alguien despierta con mucho hambre.

Y ahí estaba ella, radiante y pulcramente vestida, dispuesta a empezar el día aun cuando sus clases de la universidad empezaban a las diez.

-Y que lo digas, ha sido oler el chocolate y entrarme un hambre voraz.

-Que voy a hacer contigo... Eres una golosa.- La rubia deslizó su índice por el puente de la nariz de la menor mientras sonreía picaramente.-Es ponerte dulce y te vuelves loca.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tu digas.¿Desayunamos?

Elsa no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras observaba como Anna corría a sentarse en la silla. Aquel fue un momento único en el que realmente deseó acercarse un poco más a su hermana y formar parte de una familia normal.

-Cuando acabes de desayunar vistete que te acercaré al instituto.

-Vale ¿Te veré después?

-...

-Pensé que después de lo de anoche estarías un poco más por mí.

-Anna, no es que no quiera verte. Simplemente no puedo.

-¿No puedes reservar cinco minutos para mí?

-Yo...

-Claro, lo entiendo. Estas ocupada- Dicho esto Anna se terminó el desayuno y se retiró de la mesa sin decir nada más.

-No es eso- Murmuró Elsa- Yo sólo quiero que tengas un buen futuro...

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. La verdad es que no tenía pensado escribir este "puente" entre el anterior y el próximo (que tratará sobre la fiesta) pero al final me decidí a mostrar un poco más la relación que hay entre ambas hermanas.**

 **Por otro lado quisiera darle las gracias a MissManga19 por la review, y por abrirme los ojos ante posibles problemillas. (Me alegro de tener seguidores que comentan).**

 **Pd: En el próximo capítulo iré alternando escenas entre lo que ocurre en la Isla y en otro sitio, aviso para evitar posibles confusiones (tranquilos que lo señalaré ).**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bienvenido seas lector! Antes de iniciar con la historia agradecería que leyeras la siguiente advertencia. En este capítulo se tratarán dos historias paralelamente, la de las hermanas y la de los anarquistas, para ello he separado los sucesos e indico dónde ocurre cada cosa. Lo particular de este capítulo es que la última línea (o líneas) se corresponden a lo que iniciaría y enlazaría cada parte, espero que esto no sea demasiado confuso. Dicho esto sólo tengo una cosa que añadir: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

[Isla]

Bajo la bóveda celestial iluminada por titilantes estrellas, dos personas muy distintas estaban a punto de formar parte de una historia jamás antes contada; eran las doce de la noche y el sepulcral silencio inundaba las calles de Ufeyn, una pequeña ciudad situada al este de la Isla. Las casas mantenían las luces apagadas y los niños dormían sin temor a nada bajo la atención de los ancianos mientras los adultos, junto a los jóvenes rebeldes, planeaban una ofensiva.

-Charlotte, no podemos esperar más.

-Esperate, todavía no es la hora.

Un grupo de quince personas se habían reunido junto a un viejo quinqué, todos estaban atentos al walkie que la rubia tenía entre las manos y que únicamente captaba la estática del canal 2.5.7.

-Aquí Ka, estamos recibiendo señales desde Kahluula.

-Recibido. Dejad que avancen hasta la playa, nuestro contacto ha dicho que una vez desembarquen formarán tres equipos e irán avanzando...- La estática se interpuso entre los dos interlocutores y Charlotte golpeo el aparato.-¿Ka?

-Aquí estoy.

-Vale, estate atento a mis palabras.

* * *

[Arkham]

-No aceptes copas de desconocidos ni bebas alcohol, recuerda que eres mi responsabilidad.

Anna había dejado de atender a mitad del monólogo. Su hermana empezaba a parecer su madre y se resistía a creer que aquella fiesta iba a ser tan peligrosa como Elsa la había pintado ¿Qué tenía de malo un poco de alcohol? Ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber dónde estaba su límite sin la necesidad de tener que escuchar aquella pesadilla.

-¿Me has entendido?

-Que sí.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Nada de alcohol, nada de desconocidos y nada de...

-Chicos.

-Eso, nada de chicos.

Elsa suspiró. Sabía de sobras que su hermana le había escuchado a medias pero no podía hacer más, sobre todo porqué las palabras de Kristoff sobre su actitud todavía resonaban en su cabeza como un eco lejano. Debía confiar en ella, ya no era tan niña.

-Pues vamos.

Sin hacerse de rogar demasiado, Anna subió al coche de la rubia y se acomodó en el mullido asiento delantero mientras Elsa arrancaba. Se le hacía extraño asistir a un evento como ese junto a la "Reina de Hielo", no porqué fuera su hermana sino por la reputación que tenía la rubia platino entre los alumnos y sus compañeros.

-Oye, Elsa.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué has decidido invitarme?

La rubia, centrada en la carretera, observó el rostro infantil, y enrojecido por el frío, de su hermana.

-¿La verdad? Ya que pensabas ir, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acompañarte y estar por ti.

-Entiendo...- Murmuró Anna- ¿Pero eso no dañará tu reputación?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, ese rollo de la "Ice queen".

-Ah, eso... ¿Sabes de dónde viene?- Elsa aprovechó un semáforo para mirar a la menor de forma seca y luego dejó escapar una carcajada al ver que su hermana no tenía ni idea.- En la carrera siempre he sido muy solitaria, me gusta hacerlo todo por mi misma. Además, parece ser que a ojos de mis compañeros soy extremadamente rigurosa y disciplinada con mis quehaceres; hace un tiempo me juntaron con un muchacho para hacer un proyecto de Economía y al parecer, le asusté por mi forma tan seca de ser. Él me empezó a llamar "Iron lady".

El título de Iron lady ofendió a algunos compañeros que, despreciando la actuación de Thatcher, decidieron llamarme "la mujer de hielo". De ahí pasé a ser "Ice queen" por mi relación con la nobleza.

Anna asintió y poco después se sumió en el más profundo silencio para meditar sobre esa historia. No le parecía lógico que los compañeros de su hermana la tratasen de esa forma tan peyorativa sin ni siquiera intentar conocer el cálido interior que aguardaba en ella; Elsa siempre había sido una buena hermana, cortés, bondadosa, juguetona y cariñosa, y aunque hubieran pasado muchos años separadas por algo que desconocía, siempre había aguardado el momento en el que ella volviera a mostrar sus sentimientos y dejase de reprimirlos.

-No te conocen. Si se esforzasen minimamente por conocerte sabrían que eres perfecta.

Elsa se echó a reír.

-Ojalá lo fuera. Estoy llena de errores, ya sabes, soy humana aunque no lo parezca.

-Pero igualmente, eres un amor. Siempre me has tratado bien.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto...

-Se que me abandonaste pero no te lo echo en cara, cuando estes preparada ya me lo contarás.

Poco a poco el coche fue disminuyendo la velocidad, estaban llegando a su destino después de haberse cruzado medio campus.

Ambas bajaron del coche y una ráfaga de aire helador golpeó contra el rostro de la rubia transportando olores y recuerdos de hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

[Isla]

Sus hombres se habían armado con machetes y pistolas antiguas. Es cierto, su armas eran precarias, mas en su corazón portaban un espíritu combativo que nunca antes habían sentido; los Abahua habían infringido la amnistía que habían firmado temporalmente a fin de que ambos países pudieran recuperarse por un tiempo, se negaban a abandonar la tierra en manos de anarquistas y, aunque hacía años que no les atacaban, habían decidido jugársela a todo o nada. Si la Isla ganaba por fin podría romper aquellos papeles y tratar de liberar al resto de países que se habían sumido en la esclavitud pero, si perdían, la monarquía se volvería más fuerte y todo por lo que habían luchado se iría al traste.

Charlotte hizo un par de señales a sus compañeros y el grupo se disolvió entre los escombros de la ciudad de Beelí, la ciudad arrasada en la primera guerra civil por la independencia de la Isla; todo había pasado muy rápido, combatieron durante casi un año contra el Imperio y obtuvieron una victoria pírrica. Por ventura, casi al mismo tiempo de acabar la guerra, aparecieron aliados, hombres solidarizados con la causa que se comprometieron a ayudar repartiendo alimentos. Charlotte hizo un gesto y todos se separaron a fin de cubrir más terreno y estar a punto para cuándo las trampas se activasen. Tan solo debían ser pacientes.

-Vamos.

* * *

[Arkham]

-¡Traga, traga, traga, traga!

Un corrillo de muchachos se habían amontonado alrededor de Elsa, ahora conocida como "la rubia de política con más cojones que la mitad de tíos de aquí", por estar tumbada sobre la barra improvisada y con un embudo en la boca mientras le soltaban alcohol a mansalva. ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? Kristoff le había retado al reto de los chupitos, un reto que consistía en ver quién aguantaba más con el chupito de absenta y tabasco en la boca, y con el subidón del momento, había acabado aceptando el reto de la casa.

-¡Vamos Elsa! ¡Con dos cojones!-Kristoff animaba a su prima mientras esta, concentrada en su quehacer, sentía la cerveza correr por su garganta y derramarse por la comisura de sus labios, recorrer su mentón y caer sobre su camiseta.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Has de dejar a los de política en buena posición!- Esta vez fue Mérida quien le animó a continuar aún cuando la cerveza cada vez se derramaba más sobre ella.

Finalmente la muchacha no pudo más e hizo una señal para que parasen de echarle aquel infernal líquido que empezaba a sentar le como una patada en la boca del estómago. Al hacerlo todo el mundo empezó a chillar y el chico que servía en la barra intentó calmarlos para decir el resultado del reto.

-Miss...

-Arandelle.

-¡Miss Arandelle ha logrado superar la anterior marca con cuatro litro y medio!- Todos vitorearon mientras el chaval le daba un par de palmaditas y le agradeció a la rubia haber participado.

-Gracias a ti.

Sin pensárselo demasiado y presa del alcohol, Elsa se quitó la camiseta mojada y se quedó en sujetador. Mientras tanto, Mérida se quitaba la camisa que llevaba atada a la cintura y se la prestaba para que se tapase un poco.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Anna?-Kristoff fue el primero en preguntar.

-Con Ariel.

-Siento contradecirte pero Ariel está ahí.-Mérida señaló a una pareja que bailaba en medio de la pista.

-¡Oh, joder! Tengo que encontrarla, mi madre me mata como le pase algo.

-¿A quién?- Una voz dulzona sorprendió a los tres muchachos preocupados.

-A ti, Anna, cómo no te encuentre mamá me mata.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la pelirroja, atónita, parpadeó a la espera de una respuesta. De repente Kristoff se echó a reír.

-Dios, que mal vas.

-Ya ves.- Contestó Mérida mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás de la rubia.

-¿Mal? ¿Qué me perdí?- Anna se acercó a Elsa, Mérida retiró el brazo y, la menor, al irle a abrazar y se dio cuenta de que apestaba a alcohol rancio y sudor.-¡Elsa! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Relax-La mayor abrazó con fuerza a la menor y le plantó un beso en la frente.-Estoy bien, esto no es nada.

-Demuéstramelo.

La hermana rubia se zafó de su compañera pelirroja y echó a andar en línea recta sin desviarse ni un centímetro del camino. Por desgracia su hermana no le tomó en serio y la arrastró hacia afuera en un intento por hacerla caminar y quemar el alcohol que tenía en la sangre y que rápidamente aumentaría.

-Ven, vamos afuera.

-Vale pero estoy bien.

* * *

[Isla]

Las palabras de su compañero resonaron en su cabeza, no se creía que Wolfgenstein se hubiera tenido que quedar atrás con lo herido que estaba. Suspiró. Al menos había podido rescatar al pequeño grupo que habían quedado atrapado el edificio religioso de Beelí, de no haber llegado a tiempo todos hubieran muerto y no hubiera podido fin a uno de los múltiples ataques que estaban sufriendo.

-¿Wolf, me oyes?-La estática respondió.-¿Wolf?

Los guerrilleros se encontraban reunidos en una casa abandonada, escondidos entre la oscuridad, pendientes del movimiento que había en la calle. Todavía quedaban unos pocos soldados que intentaban recuperar la ciudad sin darse por vencidos.

-Aquí Wolf, hace un rato he visto pasar a dos hombres armados. Voy a apagar los walkies.

-Wolf, no hagas ninguna tontería.

Aquella noche era una noche preciosa para morir.

* * *

[Arkham]

Tumbada en la arena junto a una botella de agua, Elsa reposaba después de haber vomitado todo el alcohol y la comida que había ingerido en las ultimas seis horas. Su boca le sabía a ácido, a vomitado para ser exactos, todo le daba vueltas y lo último que quería era tener que moverse para volver a casa. Quería morirse ahí mismo.

-Vaya ejemplo me estas dando...

Elsa no dijo nada, le costaba articular las palabras tanto por la vergüenza que sentía como por el asco que le daba abrir la boca y sentir el sabor de la cerveza.

-¿Desde cuándo eres así?

La inerte movió la cabeza y miró hacia la figura borrosa y doble que se movía aun estando sentada, parpadeó y volvió a mirar a las estrellas. Aquella era una pregunta ideal ¿En qué momento había caído bajo las garras del alcohol? Había peleado durante años para evitar volver a caer en sus crueles zarpas pero ahí estaba, tumbada en la arena, moribunda, sedienta y con ardor estomacal.

-¿Vas a contestarme?

La mayor se frotó los ojos y dejo que el viento le acariciase lentamente el rostro.

-Siempre he pensado que no debí nacer.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sh, no chilles.- Elsa cerró los ojos y disfruto del olor del mar.-¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que sobras? Yo sí, siempre he pensado que soy la oveja negra de la familia.

-Elsa...

-Sh, deja que te lo explique.

Antes de que nos separasen, sobre los quince años, tuve una crisis existencial; Mi pasión, como bien sabes, siempre ha sido refugiarme entre libros y aprender de ellos. Por eso, cuándo llego a mis manos un viejo libro escrito por un filósofo francés, decidí leerlo sin ser consciente de hasta dónde me iba a llevar sus reflexiones existencialistas. Bajo su punto de vista empecé a comprender la existencia como una contingencia, estar ahí simplemente. Un sinsentido que se acentúa cada vez que intentas comprender un poco más.

Acudiendo a la razón íntegra construí mi castillo de naipes, lancé al aire sin prueba alguna un razonamiento que me pareció impecable y que en consecuencia, me permitió afirmar una visión negativa de la vida; ¿Qué sabemos nosotros del mundo que nos rodea? Me preguntaba una y otra vez al compararme con un grano de arena en medio del desierto. Nada, por supuesto. Nuestros sentidos son absurdamente escasos, vemos todo a través de unos órganos sensoriales simples que no nos permiten desentrañar el complejo universo. Ahí me perdí.

El alcohol y la fiesta fue un recurso muy valioso para la superación de este pensamiento, me dejé llevar por las juergas y el oscuro mundo que se me ofrecía. Nuestros padres lo permitieron. Hacían la vista gorda mientras yo respondiera positivamente a todas mis tareas como princesa pero, como todo, un día me pasé y fui el escándalo del reino.

-¿Fue por eso? ¿Me abandonaste por tu crisis?

-Sí, lo siento. Me deprimí y no supe salir de este espiral.

En ese instante, una cálida mano amiga se posó sobre la mejilla de Elsa y le acarició. Anna sentía lástima por su hermana y todo por lo que había sufrido en soledad, se lamentaba por haber sido demasiado pequeña por aquella época y por no haber podido hacer nada.

-No te disculpes por ello, mientras estés bien todo habrá valido la pena.

-Pero... No quiero volver a caer en el alcoholismo. Todos aquellos años de separación fueron un intento de rehabilitación, no sólo por el alcohol sino también por mi salud mental.

-¿Y cómo estás?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

-Hecha una mierda ¿Sabes? Es una bonita noche para morir.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Sh, no chilles.

-Perdón... Es sólo que no me gusta que digas estas cosas.

-Es broma, ya sabes que mi humor es un poco negro...

* * *

[Isla]

-Que te jodan, Wolf. No vuelvas a bromear con tu muerte.

El herido se echó a reír mientras caminaba bajo los primeros rayos de sol en dirección al refugio improvisado que acababan de montar sus compañeros a las afueras de Beelí, miró al grupo, sonrió y alzó el rostro en busca de un poco de aire fresco que no oliera a pólvora.

Eran las siete de la mañana y por fin había cesado el ataque por parte de los invasores, la mayoría habían sido reducidos a cuerpos inertes y los pocos que habían sobrevivido había huido despavoridos sin rumbo fijo en busca de un salvavidas.

-Por fin vamos a poder descansar en paz.

La voz de uno de los compañeros de grupo resonó con fuerza en el espacio abierto que era la ciudad. Todos pensaban lo mismo, por fin iban a recivir la ayuda política que tanto necesitaban de sus compañeros pero nadie había dijo nada, ya se habían hecho ilusiones una vez y no querían volver a sentir el desgarrador dolor de pelear una eterna lucha.

-Sólo por un tiempo...

Todos miraron a Charlotte preguntandole con la mirada por el significado de aquellas palabras. La muchacha era un genio, les había comandado como ningún otro Riddle Hood lo había hecho en aquella eficaz ofensiva, había ofrecido nuevas esperanzas a las personas de perdida tierra y había escrito el inicio de una verdadera historia para ellos ¿Por qué iba a querer más? Ya eran libres ¿Qué tenía en mente ahora?

-Es posible que algunos de aquí no lo sepais pero llevo días lanzando mensajes contra la monarquía a través de señales piratas.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-¿Pensabais que esto iba a quedar así? Nuestra tierra es pequeña, apenas podríamos montar un ejercito de cien personas... Sin la protección de la amnistía estamos perdidos.

-¿¡Nuestra tierra!?- El mismo hombre que había hablado y expresado lo que más de uno pensaba volvió a hacerlo.-¡Tú no eres de aquí! ¿¡Por qué decides por nosotros!?

-Tranquilo Al- El herido se acercó al fornido hombre que pretendía intimidar a la mujer con su estatura y le colocó una mano en el brazo.

-Charlotte tiene razón, yo le he estado ayudando desde hace tiempo. Sabíamos que el Imperio no nos iba a dejar en paz y así ha sido, nos ha atacado ahora que tenían ejercito suficiente como para hacerlo. Las insurrecciones que se han ido dando a lo largo de todos estos años en el Imperio ya han sido apagadas, era lógico que tras ello vinieran contra nosotros...

-Él tiene razón- Murmuró una mujer bajita y de tez morena.-Ya fue un milagro que en su día firmasen la amnistía.

-Por eso empecé a lanzar mensajes en cuanto me enteré de que planeaban atacarnos- Charlotte se justificó ante el ahora calmado hombre.-Nuestra esperanza radica en conseguir a gente afín a nuestra ideología, lograr que ellos lleven a cabo lo mismo que ocurrió aquí en el 91 y ayudarnos entre nosotros.

-Exacto Al, teníamos poco tiempo y esto sólo ha sido el detonante. Dentro de pocos días algo de mayor embergadura ocurrirá y la atención se centrará en eso.

-Si todo va bien, mis compañeros mostrarán sus respetos a nuestra ideología y la prensa de mi país nos apoyará- Todos miraron a Charlotte sin querer mostrar la satisfacción que sentían ante aquellas palabras de ánimo, tener a dos tierras como aliados era mucho más de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado. -Con eso ganaremos muchísimos apoyos y centraremos el problema en otro punto, lo importante es que se olviden de la Isla y podamos re estructurar la estrategia.

Mientras hablaban el sol empezó a despuntar cada vez más, el cielo se cubrió de un manto anaranjado y decidieron que ya era hora de descansar de verdad.

* * *

Buenas a todos (otra vez), os escrivo al final de este capítulo para preguntaros si estaís interesados en algunos de los temas que he ido tratando y, de ser así, no me importaría ir recomendando libros al final de los capítulos o a través de Mp's.

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización pero debido a temas

académicos y de salud no he podido subir el capítulo antes pese a tenerlo escrito desde

hace bastante tiempo. Tan solo espero que la espera os valga la pena. / Ninguno de

los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Deseosa de que llegase ese efímero instante de libertad entre clases, Anna empezó a repiquetear con los dedos el pupitre al tiempo que contaba los segundos para que las manecillas del reloj marcasen las diez. Y mientras sus orbes turquesas no se despegaban del mecánico aparato, a su alrededor dos compañeras cuchicheaban sobre lo extraña que estaba la pelirroja; si alguien hubiera recapitulado en su cronología vital habría visto que nada interesante había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y es que todo a lo que hubiera tenido acceso era a la historia de una Anna aburrida y cansada que se había quedado a dormir en el apartamento de su hermana a fin de cuidarla, mas como algo así era imposible, sabiendo que había asistido a la fiesta, la mayoría de los cotillas de su alrededor pensaban que había pasado un fin de semana bajo otras condiciones.

"Tres, dos, uno..." La dulce melodía del timbre del cambio de clases fue acompañada por una risueña sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja, quien, silenciosa pero ágil, se alzó con la intención de visitar a Ariel para explicarle en persona la maravillosa experiencia con su hermana, pues su Elsa, la misma a la que todos llamaban Ice queen, se había abierto emocionalmente ante ella y aquello era meritorio de ser contado.

-¡Hey feisty pants!- Alguien la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse.-¿No me vas a saludar?

De mala gana y con el ceño fruncido la muchacha volteó para darse de bruces con un radiante Hans. El muchacho, de cabello caoba y somnoliento pese a la hora, la había estado observando desde su tardía entrada en clase hasta el momento y había notado que contra más se acercaba el fin de clases, más nerviosa se ponía. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué tramaba la pelirroja.

-Hans, hablamos luego. He de ir a ver a Ariel.

-Esta bien, esta bien pero luego me cuentas qué te pasa.

-¿Eh?- Anna se extrañó ante la frase de su compañera pero hizo caso omiso al tiempo que le hacía un gesto con la mano de "déjame en paz". En respuesta, el caoba le guiñó un ojo y la dejo ir. Mientras esto sucedía, Aurora, una sigilosa observadora, se acercó a los dos y Anna se escabulló como pudo antes de que la entretuvieran.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a esta?- Escuchó decir a la rubia.

-Ni idea pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la fiesta.

Anna ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que Hans había dicho, ella tenía en mente ver a Ariel cuanto antes y así iba a ser. Por desventura, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la otra clase, alguien la rodeo por la cintura y la abrazó con ternura provocando le un sobresalto.

-¿Quién soy?

Atónita, la Arandelle posó sus manos sobre las que le rodeaban y tardó unos segundos en procesar la idea de que aquella persona era su compañera de habitación.

-¿Ariel?

-¡Bingo!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a disculparme por no avisar, lamento haberte preocupado.

-Tranquila- Ariel se separó de Anna para permitir que su amiga se girase.-Supuse que estarías ocupada... Después de ver cómo os fuisteis supe que no volverías.

-Vaya... ¿Nos viste?

-Sí pero tranquila, será nuestro secreto.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?

Hans apareció de la nada portando un batido de fresa de _brick_ a medio terminar. Al parecer había escuchado una parte de la conversación y quería participar en ella.

-Nada.

-Ya, claro...

-Que sí, pesado, luego te lo cuento.

-Eso espero, sino te quedarás sin apuntes de física.

-¡Eh, eso no es justo!

Ariel se echó a reír ante la escena que pintaban ambos compañeros de clase.

-Tranquilo Hans, no es nada en verdad. - Murmuró Ariel mientras contemplaba como Anna empujaba al muchacho en busca de intimidad.

-Claro, claro... Luego me lo cuentas, eh.

-Que sí, vete ya.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy, se cuando no soy bienvenido.- Hans se hizo el ofendido y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Pues no lo parece!- Gritó Anna.

Ambas muchachas se miraron y poco después se echaron a reír.

-Antes de que me vaya quería preguntarte si quieres almorzar con Hans y conmigo, tengo algo que contaros.

-¿Es sobre Elsa?

-Sí ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Digamos que conozco los efectos del alcohol, ya sabes, te hace ser más sincero y esas cosas.

-Pues has dado en el clavo, se abrió un poco más a mí y eso nos ha unido.

-Así que ese es otro de los motivos por los que no viniste...- Anna asintió y a los pocos segundos el timbre volvió a sonar para indicarles que debían volver a clase, aun así no fue hasta que se apagó el ruidoso chillido que se despidieron y corrieron cada una a su clase en busca de su pupitre.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentó y, justo cuando rebuscaba entre sus cosas, apareció Smith; el profesor de lengua inglesa era un hombre joven de origen londinense y de carácter calmado. Como buen inglés tenía por costumbre llegar puntual a las clases y ser cortés pero distante.

-Ojalá todos fueran como él...

Hans estaba al lado de Anna, detrás de Aurora y Snöig, pues siempre se colocaba en ese punto estratégico para hablar con las chicas en vez de atender.

-Hans, a veces me haces dudar de tu heterosexualidad.

Snöig fue la primera en comentar lo que ella pensó que sería un buen chiste pero, pese a la inocencia de la frase, los dos pelirrojos se miraron como si aquello les hubiera herido profundamente.

-Eres una malpensada- Aurora rió por lo bajo y golpeó a Snöig con suavidad en el brazo.-Siempre vas pensando en lo mismo.

Un poco más aliviados los dos amigos se echaron a reír y a causa de estas risas, Smith decidió parar la clase para advertirles de que si no cesaban iba a tener que separarles.

-Vaya coñazo- El caoba fue el primero en hablar. Él poseía un perfecto inglés y sabía de sobras la gramática, no consideraba que necesitase clases de eso.

-Y que lo digas...-Repuso Snöig.

-No se porqué nos hacen estudiar un idioma tan horrible- Se quejó Anna.

-Llámame loco pero creo que es porqué sino no nos entenderíamos entre nosotros- Contestó Aurora.-Prácticamente ninguno hablaba el mismo idioma.

-Aurora tiene razón- Agregó Snöig mientras esperaba a que Anna terminase de recoger.

-Nosotras tuvimos suerte de estar juntas desde el principio- Aurora sonrió a su amiga y poco después todos se pusieron en marcha para disfrutar de la media hora libre.-Si no llega a ser por ella hubiera ido aún más retrasada.

-¿Más? Imposible- Bromeó Snöig.

Justo en ese momento, cierta pelirroja corrió a abrazar a Anna con efusividad.

-¡Anna!

-Hey, Ariel- Saludaron todos al unísono.

-¿Vamos a hablar de eso?- Preguntó Ariel en danés.

-Ahora vamos pero recuerda él se viene- Contestó Anna en un tono de mofa hacia Hans.

-Por mí está bien.

El carraspeo de Aurora cortó la conversación entre las muchachas.

-Eh, estamos aquí, no somos invisibles.

Por alguna extraña razón Anna consideró que la actitud de la rubia era bastante agresiva hacia su compañera y no le gustó en absoluto.

-Es la costumbre, ni que estuviéramos pasando de ti.

Aurora se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en ella.

-A veces lo parece.

Aquella sentencia provocó que entre ambas muchachas se instalase cierta tensión ¿Acaso aquello era una muestra de celosía? Hans miró a Anna y Ariel se distanció de la Arandelle, a su vez Snöig fue oscilando la mirada entre Aurora y la otra sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Aurora!- La tensión fue desgarrada por aquel chillido agudo procedente de un joven inuit, Kovu; el azabache había sido enviado a la escuela de Arkham bajo un programa de intercambio lingüístico de la línea universitaria de lenguas étnicas, mas al ser menor le habían asignado a una tutora acorde a su edad: Aurora. -Necesito ayuda, me han dado estos papeles y no entiendo.

Aurora hizo una mueca de fastidio pero se arrastró hasta donde él estaba para ayudarle.

-Voy contigo- Informó Snöig.-Luego os veo.

Tras ello todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros y preguntándose sobre el extraño comportamiento de la rubia.

-Ariel me dijo que el otro día no volviste a casa- Hans alzo ambas cejas a la vez en un intento de burla.-Uh~ ¿Con quién te has liado?

Ambas muchachas se echaron a reír en cuanto el pelirrojo dijo eso.

-Al final vas a ser tú quién necesite el polvo y no Snöig.

-Buf, si tu supieras... El otro día quedé con un chico de la Línea Francesa, Julio, para darle clases de inglés. Un poco más y me lanzo sobre él.

-Madre mía... ¿No te basta con la mano?

Ariel puso cara de desagrado al escuchar eso y ver como Hans decía que no con la cabeza.

-Ariel no pongas esa cara, tú eres la que tiene novio.-Repuso Hans.

En ese instante la más bajita de los tres se puso colorada.

-¡Hans!

-Vale, vale, no volveré a preguntarte eso... Ni que te hubiera preguntado por lo que te hace...

Anna se echó a reí. -Bueno, dejemos la en paz, pobrecita. Es tímida- Mientras hablaba acarició la cabeza de la otra chica.

-Eso, eso, además hemos venido a hablar de Anna y no de mí.- Se quejó Ariel mientras apartaba la mano de Anna.

-¡Es verdad, ya me había olvidado! Cuenta, cuenta.

Tras aquella frase la pelirroja empezó a explicar toda la historia de su hermana, desde cómo habían llegado a la fiesta hasta cuándo habían vuelto y cómo lo habían hecho. Toda una odisea que merecía ser escuchada, sobre todo la escena en la que Elsa se abrió a Anna.

-Así que Elsa ganó la competición- Dijo Hans.

-¿En serio solo te has quedado con eso?- Preguntó incrédula Anna.

-Ouch- Hans se quejó al recibir un golpe por parte de Ariel en el hombro. -Era broma. Agresivas...

-Me alegro de que las cosas empiecen a ir bien entre vosotras.

-Y yo, empezaba a creer que jamás volveríamos a estar unidas.

Tras aquello los tres continuaron charlando hasta que el timbre del patio sonó y tuvieron que volver a clases.

Dos horas más tarde las clases habían terminado y llegó ese precioso momento en el que podían volver a sus cuartos o hacer lo que quisiera. Mas mientras salían, Aurora pasó por al lado de Ariel y le golpeó intencionadamente para que el móvil de la otra cayera al suelo cuando esta estaba contestando al mensaje de su novio. -Ups, lo siento.- Tan solo decirlo la rubia se volteó y continuó hablando con su amiga morena y de blancuzca de piel, quien ante las acciones de la rubia, se quedó atónita.-Eh, Snöig, estoy aquí.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, es sólo que...

Anna pudo comprobar como Aurora no permitía que su amiga se acercase a Ariel, quien entre sus manos cargaba con un móvil que tenía una brecha a un lado.

-¿Enciende?-Preguntó Anna.

-Sí, va bien.- Ariel trasteó con el móvil y comprobó que sólo tenía una fisura.-Lo malo es que esto está un poco desprotegido.- Gimoteó la pelirroja mientras separaba la parte de la carcasa rota de la estructura del móvil.

-Será gilipollas... -Murmuró Anna mientras salían del Instituto.-¿Qué coño le pasa?

-Creo que...- Ariel no pudo terminar la frase porqué se justo en ese momento Eric le llamó. -Ahora vengo.

La pelirroja asintió y sacó el móvil para explicarle las cosas a su hermana.

 _Yo_ : Hola~

¿Estas ocupada?

Freckles está escribiendo...

 _Freckels:_ Que va

Estas escribiendo...

 _Yo:_ Quería hablar contigo

Al otro lado del teléfono una cansada Elsa empezó a teclear con avidez.

Estas escribiendo...

 _Yo:_ ¿Qué ocurrió?

¿Problemas con la tía esa?

Festy pants está escribiendo...

 _Festy pants:_ Sep ○|￣|_

Festy pants está escribiendo...

Estas escribiendo...

 _Yo_ : ¿Quieres que vaya y hablemos de ello?

 _Festy pants:_ ¿Quisieras quedar un rato?

¡Esto si que es sincronización mental!

Mientras Elsa continuaba escribiendo, Mérida lanzó un periódico sobre la mesa provocando que la rubia despegase la mirada del aparato telefónico y le prestase un poco más de atención.

La Éiren había estado leyendo el diario de Éireland por la mañana cuando al llegar a la sección de actualidad un extraño artículo le había llamado la atención.

En el título se podía leer " _ **Error heleníta**_ " y al parecer tenía mucho que ver con la asociación de los Hood.

-Leelo.

Con el rostro interrogativo la platinada cogió el periódico, apartó el teléfono y empezó a leer las amplias páginas.

 _Hace escasos días nuestros periodistas descubrieron de quién hablaba Riddle Hood al decir que "el primer aristócrata ha caído"; según nos informa nuestro reportero Arthur desde Atenas, semanas atrás Constantino II de Grecia intentó derrocar a la junta con un contragolpe militar comandado por Julius, Ministro de las Fuerzas Armadas, provocando así que la población se resintiera. Tras varios días de revueltas, y viendo que el golpe había fallado, Constantino II y su familia se marcharon al exilio perdiendo su reinado. Arthur nos confirma que fue imposible ponerse en contacto con nosotros porqué el grupo Hood había actuado previamente a fin de evitar que esta noticia saliera a la luz antes de tiempo._

-¡Dios! Cada vez estamos más jodidos...

-Si eso te ha sorprendido deberías de leer el último parágrafo.

 _Es cierto que Constantitno II cometió un error que le costó el mandato pero lo que nadie hubiera predicho es que eso se juntaría con el ataque de los Abahua hacia la Isla. ¿Qué les depara el futuro a las antiguas monarquías ahora que la amnistía ha sido destruida?_

-¡Hey, chicas! - La puerta del diminuto local donde se reunían, junto a la voz de Eugene, sacó del trance a la platinada. -Traigo cerveza.

Elsa sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al escuchar aquella palabra, y es que tanto beber le había sentado como una patada en el culo que todabía le dolía.-No gracias, yo paso.

Eugene dejo las cervezas sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de las muchachas.

-Yo te pillo una.

-Tranqui, coge todas las que quieras.

-¿Cómo estáis?

-Elsa todavía tiene algo de resaca y yo estoy bastante bien.

-Entonces... ¿Se puede saber por qué nos has reunido?

-Mérida ha descubierto que estamos en la mierda- Aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia hicieron que el vello de la nuca de ambos muchachos se erizase.-El tiempo se nos echa encima y todavía no tenemos nada.

-Yo no diría exactamente eso- El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa con aire triunfal y continuó hablando.-Hice lo que me pediste y logré encontrar una gran cantidad de gente que hablaba sobre vuestras políticas, el programa los ha separado por grupos de edad y raza así que dentro de poco se podrá hacer un perfil. Además, me tomé la molestia de contrastar los perfiles con los del censo que me enviaste y he descubierto qué tipo de pirámide de población tiene tu reino.

-Wow, me sorprende lo trabajador que eres.

-¿Sabes que ocurre? Estoy con medicamentos así que no podía beber y decidí quedarme en casa.

-Creo que voy a tener que pedirle a tu médico que te los recete más seguido.- Se burló Mérida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Eh, eh, eh, me lo vais a pagar con una buena borrachera ¿Lo sabéis, no?

-Por supuesto- Rió Elsa.

De repente las primeras notas de una cancioncilla llamada _Devil is a lose_ r empezaron a sonar haciendo que el trío se sobresaltase.

-¿Todavía tienes puesto eso? Si sólo chillan- Se quejo Mérida.

-Pf, tú ni caso- Eugene salió en defensa de su otra amiga.-Ese grupo es brutal.

-Ya ves, pedazo concierto el de hace unos años- Elsa metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras hablaba, observó la pantalla y respondió a la llamada.

-Vaya si le ha cambiado la borrachera del otro día...

-Y que lo digas, en otro momento le habría colgado.

-Mi niña se esta volviendo toda una adulta.

Tanto Mérida como Eugene se echaron a reír por lo que había dicho el moreno.

-¿De qué os reís?-Preguntó Elsa tras colgar.

-De lo adorable que estas cuando hablas por teléfono- Respondió Mérida.

-Pero qué... Ugh, no me tomes el pelo.- Elsa se había puesto colorada por aquel burlón comentario de su amiga.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué quiere Anna?

-Se viene a dormir a casa, dice que tiene problemas con una compañera y quiere explicármelo.

-Buf, vaya faena. Espero que no sea nada- Eugene dio un trago a la cerveza.-Pero bueno, si has de irte hazlo.

-Ves tranquila, nosotros iremos haciendo planes y mañana te avisamos.

-Perfecto, mil gracias chicos.

* * *

Reclinadas en el sofá del piso de Elsa, la una al lado de la otra, ambas hermanas conversaban mientras cenaban la comida vietnamita que la mayor había comprado para la ocasión. Y aunque era temprano, las siete y media, ambas devoraban los platos como si no hubieran comido en todo el día.

-Y entonces Aurora pasó golpeando a Ariel y su móvil salió volando. Tuve ganas de salir corriendo y gritarle: ¿¡Qué te coño te pasa, imbécil!?, pero me contuve. Conté hasta diez y me relajé.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Anna respecto a lo que le había pasado con su compañera de curso.-Te juro que al principio me caía muy bien pero desde lo de esta mañana...

Elsa, que había estado escuchando atenta toda la historia, se había pasado muda casi todo el relato excepto cuando quería preguntar alguna que otra cosa, así que cuando su hermana terminó ya se hacía una vaga idea de lo que ocurría.

-Le gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije, además cree que te gusta y eso es obvio.

-Pero si ella es.

-Ella es hetero, sí, se lo que ibas a decir pero es que es tan obvio... Y por lo que me has contado o lo paras a tiempo o tendrás problemas.- La mayor dejo el plato de comida a un lado y se acercó a su hermana.-Anna, ten presente que a mi me da igual lo que a ti te guste ¿Vale? Pero no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño por una tontería.

La menor empezó a sentir como sus mejillas ardían por lo que su hermana le había dicho ¿A caso era posible le vieran caracterizada por algún tipo de rasgo homosexual? Mentiría si dijera que le desagradaban las mujeres en cierto grado, al igual que lo haría si negase que desde pequeña no había sentido atracción alguna por su hermana, en el sentido de admiración, por supuesto, pero que de aquello se derivase que todas las rubias le llamasen la atención era extraño y cuestionable.

-Tierra llamando a Anna ¿Estas ahí?- Elsa pasó la mano por delante de la pelirroja y vislumbró en los ojos de su hermana un destello de preocupación.

-Sí, sí...

-Lo que te estaba diciendo es que a veces es normal sentir curiosidad.

Anna asintió y rápidamente volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos; igual de rápido que un flash, la frase "Yo seré tu príncipe" cruzó su mente junto a retazos de un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña. Si mal no recordaba fue una cálida mañana de verano cuando Elsa se lo dijo mientras ambas jugaban en el jardín, la mayor se había ofrecido a ser "la hermosa caballera que debía salvar a la princesa del malvado monstruo Volk", su perro, y para ello la pequeña Elsa se había dedicado a juguetear con el Huskie a fin de cansarlo y separarlo de Anna -ardua tarea teniendo en cuenta que eran prácticamente un mismo ser. Por aquel entonces aquello afecto a la pequeña Anna de una forma cálida y agradable, como si no le importase en absoluto que su hermana hubiera dicho "caballera" en vez de su masculino, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que después de eso habían jugado a "padres y madres".

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ya has dejado de prestarme atención?

-Es que... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me propusiste ser mi caballera?

-Claro, cómo olvidar el baño de babas que me dio Volk.

-Pues, estaba pensando que si me volvieras a proponer algo así no me importaría.

-¿Quieres que sea tu novia?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por Dios Elsa, a veces eres más espesa que el puré.

Ambas hermanas se echaron a reír antes de que Anna prosiguiera.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no me importaría que mi caballero fuera una mujer. Es cierto que no me veo haciendo nada con una chica pero... No se, creo que sí podría enamorarme de una.

-Vaya... Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones- Bromeó la mayor.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres enrollarte conmigo?

-Anna, por favor, era broma- De repente Anna le soltó una patada.- Ouch ¿¡Qué haces!?

-No me gustan esas bromas, el incesto está mal.

-Joder, ni que nuestros antepasados estuvieran libres de pecado... Los tatarabuelos de mamá eran primos-hermanos que pretendían mantener la corona y el linaje en Arandelle.

-¿Pero de verdad estás a favor de eso?

-Me es indiferente ¿Por qué lo dices?... Oh, ya entiendo. Alguien quería su primer beso ~

Anna volvió a propinarle una suave patada.

-¡No te rías de mí!

-Vale, vale, no me río. Pero tu cara ha sido todo un poema.

-Además es raro, no creo que pudiera besarte.

-Pues yo besé a Kris.

Anna estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida cuando escuchó aquello por dos motivos: a) ambos eran como hermanos y b) eran familia.

-No me mires así, no es tan raro. Estábamos hablando de camino a casa y el dijo: "Es como si yo ahora mismo te beso" y no besamos, no es que fuera un beso corto pero ninguno de los dos quiso repetir. Tampoco lo vimos raro, simplemente fue algo que hicimos y ya está.

La menor sintió gran curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido realmente para que ambos primos se besasen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

"Buenos días Arkham, son las siete de la mañana y vuestro presentador favorito está a punto de poner el trío musical que nos ha pedido Ludwig por su cumpleaños..."

Elsa yacía boca abajo con el brazo fuera de la cama. Su rostro, medio escondido por la almohada, era bañado parcialmente por los dorados rayos de Sol que se filtraban por la persiana al tiempo que de fondo una rítmica cancioncilla de los años veinte con tintes electrónicos sonaba. La hermana mayor apenas había dormido a causa de su compañera de cama y empezaba a estar de mal humor pues lo último que quería escuchar de buena mañana era pseudoelectrónica. Y molesta con la humanidad en general, su mano se dedicó a palpar el aire hasta ir a dar con la endemoniada alarma. Entonces, de un manotazo terminó con la versionada canción sin piedad alguna y decidió disfrutar su victoria volviendo a hundir el rostro en la almohada antes de que su hermana, entre ronquidos, conquistase su espacio; Anna tenía la mala costumbre de moverse entre sueños y en ese preciso instante estaba ocupaban más de la mitad del colchón, se había apoderado de casi todo el territorio y despreocupada, se había espatarrado. El único consuelo que le quedaba a Elsa era saber que durante la primera parte de la noche, no más de tres horas, habían dormido abrazadas de lado, mas por desventura tras varios extraños e inconexos sueños terminó por empujar, patear, chafar y desterrar a la rubia de su propio colchón y ahí empezó su tortura.

Somnolienta y a punto de caer rendida de nuevo, los parpados de Elsa cayeron. Pero casi como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, la alarma de las siete y tres minutos sonó violentamente haciendo que el despertador temblase sobre la mesilla por segunda vez. Ante ello la rubia tuvo que levantarse a apagar bien el dichoso reloj si no quería que el dolor de cabeza causado por la falta de descanso se acentuase, y al hacerlo, observó a su hermana reposar calmada. Por desgracia para la pelirroja su pose era gran graciosa que Elsa rió suavemente al verla con un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca, y mientras la observaba, Anna roncó y arrugó ligeramente el puente de la nariz como un animalillo pequeño provocando que una maliciosa idea le asaltase la mente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la rubia se levantó hacia la otra mesilla de noche en busca del móvil de su hermana, abrió la cámara y se dispuso a echarle una foto.

La lente del dispositivo móvil había captado la esencia de la muchacha; el cabello rojizo era una maraña que desafiaba a la gravedad al tiempo que tapaba parte de sus hombros y rostro, su tez en calma estaba igual de relajada que sus músculos pese a la extraña y retorcida pose en la que Anna se mostraba. Elsa rió una vez más y le puso un filtro de color para resaltar el rojo de su pelo. Pero al ir a ponerla de fondo, la antigua imagen le asaltó junto a una punzada de culpabilidad, pues Anna tenía puesta una imagen de cuando ambas eran pequeñas y fueron a Svalbard a ver los osos polares.

 _Interrumpimos el programa para dar una noticia de última hora: El gobierno militar griego ha depuesto a Constantino II como rey y ha confirmado un referéndum nacional para restaurar el gobierno democrático, la fecha para la votación aún nos es desconocida pero el gobierno prevé que sea a mediados de este mes._

 _Por otra parte, el nuevo y provisional gobierno griego ha declarado su total apoyo a la asociación Red Hood..._

La rubia se quedó estática al recordar lo que Mérida le había mostrado el día anterior, para ella aquello había sido una pesadilla que con el trascurso del día había quedado olvidada. Se pasó la mano por la cara y escupió un suave gruñido al que Anna respondió cual animal entre sueños.

 _Otras noticias de actualidad: En San Pitsburk, el Padre Gapón ha organizado una manifestación pacífica en la cual se pretende reunir a mas de cien mil trabajadores a las puertas del Palacio de Invierno de los zares para demandar directamente al zar un salario más alto y mejores condiciones laborales_.

La mayor apagó la radio antes de que continuasen con las noticias de Arkham, empezasen los anuncios o en su defecto se pusiera hecha una furia por como se estaba construyendo la historia.

Sentada al borde de la cama y con los ojos cerrados, Elsa visualizó la pintura de Goya donde Saturno devoraba a su hijo. Aquel cuadro de tintes oscuros y trazos suaves siempre le había provocado cierto desagrado por la violencia de la imagen, pero tras los acontecimientos recientes no podía evitar simpatizar con Hestia, la primera hija devorada por Cronos sin piedad y quien tan solo llegar al mundo bajo un halo de esperanzas, estas le fueron arrebatadas. La muchacha suspiró y negó con la cabeza en un intento de evitar sentirse así, pues si debía pensar en algo era en el mito por completo y no en su parcialidad. Algún Zeus llegaría a su vida para liberarle del Tiempo.

Con renovadas energías Elsa se puso en pie y se fue hasta la ducha para echarse un poco de agua helada por encima y despejarse, mientras tanto, Anna continuaba dormida en la cama soñando con las últimas palabras de su hermana. En su sueño no era Elsa quien besaba a Kristoff sino ella misma, mas lejos de sentirse rara por ello parecía agradarle tanto como lo sucedido en la escena anterior, escena en la cual ella era él y besaba a su hermana. Agitada por esos inconexos sueños, la pelirroja se levantó exaltada para descubrir que faltaba alguien a su lado.

-¿Elsa?- Desorientada por el sueño la menor se alzó de la cama en busca de su hermana.-¿Elsa?

El ruido del agua al correr por las tuberías le indicó donde podría estar la rubia, así que para no estorbar se sentó en la silla de escritorio que tenía su hermana en el cuarto y se reclinó hacia atrás. Por desventura al hacerlo su torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tuvo una extraña sensación de vértigo y caída. En un acto de reflejo se cogió de la mesa y tiró un par de papeles al suelo.

" _Pirámide de población atípica de base y cima estrecha con pequeñas variaciones en ambas; los gráficos indican que la proporción de varones nacidos en los últimos años es superior al de las mujeres mientras que la tasa de mortalidad es superior en hombres. El cuerpo de la pirámide es irregular pero extremadamente distinto al de la cima y base debido a las recientes políticas de trabajo. Tiene cierta similitud con la pirámide estacionaria donde hay igualdad entre las generaciones jóvenes y adultas y una reducción importante en las ancianas. El crecimiento natural es bajo. La distinción real es que no hay tanta igualdad entre generación joven y adulta pues esta última disminuye notoriamente entre los 20-40 y de ahí se incrementa hasta los 60 antes de empezar de nuevo el declive..._ "

-¿Anna?- Elsa apareció de la nada en la habitación secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca pequeña.-¿Qué haces?

Inquieta por haber estado leyendo papeles que no debía, la pelirroja corrió a dejar las cosas en su sitio y rió nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie.

-Nada, nada. Me estuve a punto de caer y tiré unos papeles al suelo sin querer.

-¿Tu estas bien?

-¿S-sí?

-Eso es lo importante.

Ante la sonrisa calmada de su hermana mayor, Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar aliviada por haber evitado una reprimenda.

* * *

-Oye Elsa, ayer dijiste que es normal casarse entre familiares. ¿Sabes de algún caso actual?

-Ptolomeo y Arsinoe.

-¿Quién?

-Ptolomeo y Arsinoe. No hará mucho en Egipto se casaron esos dos hermanos para mantener el poder en la familia, papá y mamá fueron invitados a la boda dado que nuestros abuelos pactaron con ellos hace casi setenta años el _Tratado de Feire_.

-¿Te refieres al tratado comercial?

-Ese mismo.

Las dos hermanas llevaban un buen rato conversando sobre todo y a la vez nada mientras se cambiaban de ropa cuando Anna volvió a sacar a relucir el tema del incesto.

-Espera... ¿Te refieres a la boda de hace cinco años?

A la pequeña le había asombrado la forma tan natural de Elsa para tratar un tema tan delicado.

-Sí.

-Ya decía yo que se parecían un poco... ¿Y la gente?

-Ellos no se quejan, llevan más de dos siglos practicando este tipo de bodas pero supongo que si lo hiciéramos en otras tierras sería raro.

-¿Y entre primos y eso?

-La endogamia está aceptada ¿por qué tanto interés en ello?

-Curiosidad... Además he estado pensando y realmente no tenemos mucho contacto con otras personas, sobre todo tú, así que entendería que te enamorases de un familiar.

- _Snowflake_ , esos matrimonios no eran por amor. Se hacían por practicidad como casi todos los de la realeza.

-Entonces mamá y papá...

-Ellos se enamoraron, tuvieron suerte.

Tal cual Elsa terminó de hacerse la trenza le hizo un gesto a su hermana para que le siguiera.

-Por cierto, ¿qué harás con Aurora?- Preguntó Elsa mientras cerraba la puerta de casa tras Anna.

-Aún no lo se... Creo que hablaré con ella y le preguntaré qué problema tiene con Ariel.

-Suerte con ello hermana.

Al salir al pasillo del edificio ambas hermanas caminaron aprisa a fin de no cruzarse con nadie; Anna había quedado con Hans para ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y llegaba tarde a la cita, mas a fin de evitarlo, Elsa se había ofrecido a acercarla en coche.

-¡Hey _Ici_ '! - Kristoff acababa de salir del edificio contiguo y a lo lejos había visto a las dos hermanas.

-¡Kristoff!

-¿Qué tal?- El rubio se acercó sonriente con la mochila del gimnasio en la espalda y abrazó a las muchachas con exagerada efusividad para luego besarles en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Un poco liadas, Anna ha quedado con un amigo y vamos tarde.

A ojos de Anna, los dos adultos empezaron a malgastar tiempo hablando de lo que ella iba o no a hacer, pero en vez de quejarse no dijo nada. Anna no podía evitar sentirse extraña al tener una nueva visión de los chicos, estaba incómoda por tener en su mente la escena detallada del instante en el que ambos besaron. Y verlos hablar con tanta cercanía le hacía sentir incómoda.

-Si quieres te acerco.

-Por fin- Murmuró la pequeña.

-Me harías un favor.-Contestó Kristoff sin percatarse de lo que Anna había dicho.

-Pues sube que vamos tarde.

Una vez dentro del coche los chicos tomaron la siguiente disposición:

Anna de copiloto, Elsa conduciendo y Kristoff estaba sentado en el asiento de en medio para poder estar junto a las chicas. Y aunque el rubio estaba limpio, al parecer de Anna, olía a una extraña mezcla de tabaco y algo dulzón que no acababa de descifrar qué era junto a un toque de desodorante masculino. Apestaba.

-Oye Elsa, tengo una invitación para el gimnasio, ¿te apuntas?

-Pensaba pasarme a comprar un par de libros y hacer algo de tiempo... Además no tengo ropa.

-Yo siempre llevo dos mudas para cambiarme cuando estoy muy sudado, así no apesto tanto cuando hago _body combat_.

-Ves con él- Dijo Anna entrando de lleno en la conversación.-Yo puedo volver en autobús a la residencia.

-No te preocupes Anna- Empezó a decir Elsa con toda la buena fe del mundo.- Luego os paso a recoger aunque tengo una idea mejor,¿por qué no quedamos luego? Dile a Hans que os invito a tomar algo en cuanto acabemos.

-Buf... No se yo, estoy otra vez con la dieta especial.- Se quejo Kristoff.

-Seguro que Hans se apunta, ahora mismo le envió un mensaje.- Anna empezó a teclear velozmente en el móvil mientras los rubios continuaban hablando.

-Podemos ir al Bubble Tea, ahí tienen cosas dietéticas además de pastel de zanahoria.

-Elsa, cásate conmigo. Sabes como conquistar a un hombre- Los dos rieron por la broma mientras que a la pelirroja se le atragantaron las palabras y empezó a toser violentamente, a decir verdad se había atragantado con su propia saliva por el comentario de Kristoff que no sabía como tomárselo. Kristoff, al verlo, le dio una palmada en la espalda y esperó a que la pequeña estuviera bien.-Oye Anna, estas muy calla y eso no es habitual en ti, ¿estas bien?

Anna miró a su hermana conducir con serenidad y luego volteó a mirar al chico sin percatarse de que su rostro estaba rojo por lo que había estado pensando sobre los dos. Ambos se llevaban extremadamente bien y eran bastante cercanos, por no hablar del tiempo que pasaban juntos o lo afín que parecía ser Elsa a la endogamia. No le extrañaba que terminasen juntos pese a sus lazos de sangre.

-Sí, es solo que...

-Le conté lo de nuestro beso y desde entonces ha estado rara, lleva toda la mañana preguntando sobre la endogamia.

-¿¡Qué!?- El rubio chilló tan fuerte que si no llega a ser porqué estaban estacionados, hubieran tenido un accidente seguro.-¿Por qué le contaste eso?

-No se... ¿Surgió?- Preguntó Elsa mientras observaba como Anna se sonrojaba al tiempo que quitaba las llaves.

-Anna- Inició Kristoff con la máxima tranquilidad que pudo.- Tranquila que no tocaré a tu hermana, aquello fue fruto de las dro.

-¿De las qué?

-De nuestra tonteria- Apremió Elsa.-¿Verdad Kris?

-Sí, claro, eso- En el rostro de Kristoff se dibujó un gran signo interrogante al no comprender porqué Elsa no quería que su hermana supiera que fumaba hachís y marihuana de vez en cuando. Sin darle mucha más importancia el muchacho se desabrochó el cinturón, bajo del coche junto a las chicas y se echó la mochila a la espalda al tiempo que Elsa cerraba el coche. Tras ello los dos adultos se despidieron de Anna y esta se fue en busca de Hans.

El reloj marcaba las diez y cinco minutos de la mañana cuando los dos amigos se encontraron frente a las puertas del megalítico centro comercial. Hans vestía con una camisa blanca reluciente e impecable de algodón italiano popelín y unos tejanos Levi's negros que se ajustaban ligeramente a su cuerpo, parecía un maniquí por la pose modélica y la falta de expresión pese a que se los nervios de la impuntualidad le comían por dentro. El muchacho se pasó la diestra por el cabello en un intento por calmarse al ver llegar a Anna, quien a diferencia de su impecable compañero vestía con una camiseta de basket profesional y unos tejanos cortos.

-Siento haber llegado tarde pero me quedé a dormir en casa de Elsa y no tenía ropa de recambio.

-Tranquila, sólo fueron cinco minutos.- Mintió el castaño- ¿Vamos?

* * *

No era la primera vez que Elsa pisaba un gimnasio, pues para ser sinceros en su cotidianidad siempre procuraba hacer un mínimo de actividad diaria. Por eso no se sorprendió al bajar de la cinta de correr y sentirse como si no hubiera hecho esfuerzo alguno. Kristoff le lanzó la toalla en cuanto la rubia piso el suelo para que se limpiase el sudor y la condujo hasta la fuente de agua más cercana a hidratase. Tras el breve descanso continuaron la marcha hasta la sala de máquinas a hacer algo de peso mientras charlaban de lo que había sucedido con Anna o lo mucho que iban a disfrutar de las vacaciones y Arandelle. Cuando hubieron llegado a las máquinas, Kristoff le explicó brevemente como funcionaban los cacharros al tiempo que le hacía una ruta para novatos a fin de que no tuviera agujetas al día siguiente.

-¡Hey Kristoff!- Un muchacho de cabello castaño y cuerpo bien moldeado se acercó a los dos justo cuando el rubio había empezado a hacer _press de pecho_. -Por fin nos vemos.

Kristoff dejó la máquina con cuidado y saludó al hombre de rasgos mediterráneos con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Y que lo digas. Tuve que modificar mi horario por los estudios pero por fin he vuelto.

-Ya veo... Y lo mejor es que has vuelto bien acompañado.- El castaño le guiñó el ojo a su amigo aprovechando que la platinada había ido un momento a rellenar la botella de agua.- ¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa?

-¿Quién?- El francés le hizo un gesto a Kristoff con la cabeza en dirección a la rubia- ¿Elsa?

-Así que se llama Elsa ¡Que nombre tan exótico!

-Sí pero ella...

-¡Sht! Ya viene- Le interrumpió el otro para luego fingir que hablaban de nimiedades.

La rubia cortó la conversación para devolverle la botella a Kristoff, y él, ni corto ni perezoso, se alzó e invitó a Elsa a usar la máquina. El nuevo, muerto de ganas por flirtear sonrió a la chica y antes de que pudiera hacer nada le bajo el peso en un gesto de cortesía.

-Gracias- Murmuró la rubia intrigada por su forma de actuar.

-No hay de que, los amigos de Kristoff se merecen lo mejor.

Por cierto, me llamo Felipe.

* * *

Sentados en los sofás de la Zona Wifi del centro comercial, Hans y Anna descansaban después de haber entrado en las distintas tiendas de la primera planta y haberse topado con muchedumbres caóticas y agobiantes que apenas les permitían desplazarse por los locales. Por norma general la mayoría de tumultos eran simplemente caóticos, pero los muchachos habían llegado a la conclusión de que al ser el preludio a la luna nueva se habían vuelto medio violentos y descuidado. Aunque en verdad eso era fruto de las pre-rebajas. Anna se había dejado caer sobre el hombro de Hans y desde ahí observaba silenciosamente al caoba teclear el móvil y hablar con sus hermanos durante aquel descanso. El chico tenía el semblante serio pero la pelirroja supo por la rigidez de sus músculos que estaba enfadado por algo que no llegaba a comprender debido a la falta de contexto.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Anna tan rápido como Hans guardó el _Vertu Ti Ferrari_.

-No, el idiota de Adams quiere obligar a mi padre a sacarme de Arkham, dice que se está gastando mucho dinero en un Don Nadie.

Anna abrazó a su amigo mientras este suspiraba; la verdadera historia entre los dos se había iniciado el año pasado bajo la promesa de ser un agradable cuento de hadas que jamás se torcería, por desgracia para Anna la realidad le azotó el mismo día en que Ariel le contó que Hans era gay y le estaba utilizando para conseguir el trono de Arandelle. Por suerte para el de las Islas del Sur, el corazón de la pelirroja era tan bondadoso que tras perdonarle le ofreció una mano amiga a cambio de que se mostrase sin tapujos con ella y dejase de fingir.

-No les hagas caso, tu media es la más alta de la clase y eres todo un genio en física y literatura inglesa.

-No Anna, no lo entiendes, Adam es el único que puede influenciar a padre. Siempre ha sido su mano derecha por haber estudiado la carrera militar y ciencias políticas.

-Hans, dudo que Brian lo permita.

Los ojos de Hans se tornaron acuosos en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Brian, él era el doceavo en línea y gemelo del difunto Cian -el único amigo de todos sus hermanos; el día que Anna y Hans se hicieron amigos fue el mismo día del funeral del gemelo, pues Hans se encontraba en el reino de su ex-compañera sentimental junto al segundo en línea cuando les llamaron para avisarles de su muerte.

-Desde el accidente de Cian que te trata como su protegido, seguro que te ayudará.

-No se Anna, dudo que tenga el dinero suficiente como para pagar lo que falta.

-Confia en él, además seguro que puedo echarte una mano con todo esto.

Anna recordaba la llamada perfectamente, ambos estaban discutiendo en el cuarto sobre lo que Ariel le había contado cuando les interrumpieron para darles la mala noticia y el muchacho se derrumbó. A ella le había dolido tanto verlo en ese estado que intentó hablar con él y acabó descubriendo su verdadero ser.

-A veces creo que eres idiota, después de lo que te hice sigues siendo mi amiga.

-Si no llega a ser porque te vi llorar de verdad no hubiéramos sido amigos.- Hans empujó a Anna con visible molestia y la muchacha le respondió con una burla.-Cierto, cierto, El manipulador Hans no llora.- Se mofó Anna poco antes de que Hans volviera a empujarla con suavidad y los dos se echasen a reír.

-Si sigues metiéndote conmigo me voy- Se quejó el caoba.- Aunque es un título que me queda bien.

-¡No hombre! ¿¡Qué haré yo sin ti!?- Anna le siguió la broma e hizo ver que le rogaba.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así...

-Además hemos quedado con mi hermana.

- _Fuck_! Es verdad, ¿Ella sabe algo de mi?

Anna negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. El miedo a que Elsa no soportase sus balbuceos irracionales hizo que jamás le contase su breve romance con el muchacho.

-No te preocupes, todavía tienes una hora para prepararte mentalmente.

-¿Tú crees? Si cumple con su reputación creo que ni siquiera yo, un genio de la actuación, voy a poder mantenerse firme.

Ambos rieron un rato y luego se pusieron en pie en busca de lo que habían ido a comprar.

* * *

El Bubble Tea era un pequeño comercio situado en una esquina de la tercera planta de paredes verde limón y blancas, focos de aspecto aspecto industrial y bancos en vez de sillas. Desde afuera no se podía escuchar el hilo musical ni tampoco el ruido de las máquinas pero si se podía observar el aire acondicionado funcionando.

-Es aquí- Anna le señaló a Hans el local medio vacío.

-¿Y tu hermana? - Preguntó el rubio mientras buscaba pelirrojas en el interior a través del cristal.

-Quedé con ella en la entrada. Aunque aún es pronto, hasta la en punto no aparecerá.

Al llegar la hora el móvil de Anna vibró y la muchacha corrió a cogerlo por si había pasado algo grave y Elsa no podía ir, mas al desbloquear la pantalla descubrió que la alarma había sido la de un mensaje en el que decía que iba a ir con alguien más.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí, me ha dicho que viene con más gente a parte de Kris.

-¿Cris? ¿Otra chica?

Anna rió ante la pregunta.-No, bobo, Kristoff.

-Oye y yo que se- Se quejó el castaño.

Mientras discutían sobre tonterías frente a la entrada, un grupo de tres adultos que caminaba por los pasillos de los restaurantes se acercó a los adolescentes entre carcajadas. Felipe, situado a la izquierda de la platinada estaba explicándole a Elsa la primera vez que se vio con Kristoff y lo mucho que le costó entenderlo a causa de su mal inglés y la extraña pronunciación del robusto rubio, el aludido en cambio se dedicaba a puntualizar detalles y a darle suaves codazos a Elsa mientras le alzaba las cejas. Los tres hacían tanto ruido en los vacíos pasillos que fue imposible no dirigir su mirada hacia ellos.

El primero en verlos fue Hans, quien le dio un codazo a Anna en las costillas para llamar su atención.-Wow, mira ese par de modelos...

-Oye Hans, me has hecho daño- Se quejó Anna antes de mirar hacia el grupo.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí!

-¿Quienes?- Preguntó justo cuando los vio.

-Esos dos. Aunque hay que decir que si la rubia es la novia de alguno de ellos no me importaría montarme un trío con ellos.

Anna se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar aquello y le dio un pisotón a Hans.

-¡Oh, joder, como duele! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porqué les conozco- Farfulló la pelirroja poco antes de saludar al rubio.-¡Kristoff!- La pelirroja alzo la mano para llamar la atención del grupo y los muchachos le saludaron, o al menos dos de ellos.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Es la rubia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si no os parecéis en nada!

-Suelen decirnoslo- La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y esperó a que los otros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre Elsa y abrazarle con fuerza.

-Vaya peque, ya pensaba que no me ibas a saludar.- La hermana mayor correspondió al abrazo y le besó en la frente.

-¿Peque? - Preguntó Felipe en estado de shock.-¿Es tu? No jodas... ¡Kristoff!

-¿Mi qué?- Preguntó Elsa con Anna aún colgada de ella.

-¿Sois? Ya sabes... _maîtresses_.

Kristoff enrojeció de vergüenza por lo que su amigo había insinuado y se apresuró a separar a las hermanas para colocarse en medio rodeandoles el cuello con los brazos.

-No, no, son hermanas.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo, por eso os queréis tanto. Casi que parecéis _copines_ \- Los dos adultos rieron por diferentes motivos, uno de nervios y el otro por lo que creyó ser una tontería.

Mientras tanto, Hans, el único que miraba la escena al tiempo que la analizaba, se acercó al extranjero y le tendió la mano mientras sonreía impecablemente.- Hans Westergaard, soy amigo de la hermana de Elsa. Un placer.

-Felipe Bonner, el placer es mío.

La pelirroja por fin se descolgó de su hermana y se presentó ante Bonner.

-Anna Arendelle, un placer Felipe.

-El placer es todo mío. Aunque por desgracia debo irme, solo vine a acompañar a Elsa.- La rubia sonrió al muchacho y se despidió tal y como la tradición mediterránea manda: con dos besos en la mejilla.-Recuerda llamarme esta semana.- El chico le guiñó un ojo y se fue después de despedirse de Kristoff.

Una vez Felipe se fue entre los cuatros se instauro un breve silencio que fue roto por la alegre voz de Anna. La muchacha estaba con las manos juntas y con ganas de entrar pero antes quería presentar a su amigo decentemente.

-Este es Hans- Cogió al chico del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.-Hans este es Kristoff y ella Elsa.

-Hola- El adolescente sonrió y luego le susurró a Anna.-Suéltame, me vas a cortar el riego sanguíneo- Anna lo soltó con nerviosismo.-Un placer conoceros.

Kristoff le tendió la mano y Elsa le saludo desde la lejanía mientras parecía pensar algo.

-¿Entramos?- Dijo Anna casi arrastrando a Hans.

Una vez dentro los muchachos se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron dos bubble tea, un snow ice - helado servido con almíbar y boba-, un té chai y tres trozos de pastel; un cheesecake, uno de zanahoria y uno de triple chocolate.

-Westergaard... Tu apellido me suena.

-Estuve en Arandelle el verano pasado.

-Espera, ¿eres hermano de Ayrtion?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Vaya, jamás pensé en conocer a un sureño.- Espetó el rubio.

-Preferimos el término británico. Pero, ¿de verdad? En Arkham no hay muchos pero somos bastante nómadas.

-Lo noto- Escupió Elsa mientras miraba a los dos adolescentes.-Seguro que Arandelle te pareció un buen lugar.

Hans entendió el ataque de Elsa y esbozó una sonrisa dispuesto a jugar un poco.

-Por supuesto, la belleza de Arandelle es increíble.- Sentenció mientras colocaba la diestra sobre el hombro de Anna.-Jamás había visto nada igual.

-Te recuerdo que es un sitio muy frío, no creo que alguien que viste con popelín sea capaz de soportar nuestras temperaturas.

-Es posible pero a malas siempre puedo hacer ejercicio para entrar en calor.

Elsa apretó el bubble tea con fuerza y el plástico se deformó junto a un sonoro crack.

-Woa, woa, woa, parece que empieza a hacer calor aquí dentro.- Kristoff fue el primero en cortar aquella pelea de felinos.

-Y-y que lo digas- Continuó Anna al tiempo que apartaba la mano de Hans y le pegaba una patada por debajo de la mesa.-Estoy deseando llegar a Arandelle para disfrutar de ese fresco del que habla Elsa.

-Ya ves- Agregó Kristoff.-Y poder disfrutar de los lagos sin que el sol queme como aquí.

-¿Vosotros podéis hacer eso?

-Claro- Respondió Kristoff.-¿Tú no?

-Ojalá- Hans le dio un sorbo al té antes de proseguir.-Nuestra linaje ha procurado hacerse respetar a lo largo de los años, debemos ser modélicos y eso incluye no disfrutar de los mismos placeres que los civiles aun cuando en el ámbito doméstico si lo hacemos.

-¿Vosotros también estáis recluidos?-Preguntó Anna.

-Algo así, nuestros problemas nunca salen a la luz porqué procuramos ser políticamente correctos.

-A Elsa le pasó algo parecido.

-¡Anna!- Gimoteó la platinada.

-¿Enserio? - Hans alzó una ceja.- Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera aprisionar a la reina de hielo.

-No fue exactamente así, yo decidí recluirme.

Kristoff le hizo una señal a Anna con la intención de sacarla de ahí y hablar un momento a solas sobre lo que estaba pasando, la pelirroja lo entendió al momento y se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño. Kristoff la siguió al momento.

-Oye - Empezó Hans.-Entre tu hermana y yo no hay nada, ¿vale? Sólo me estaba riendo un rato.

-...

-No quiero que te sientas amenazada por mi presencia.

-Tu presencia no es una amenaza, el problema es tu actitud. Se nota tu falsedad, es tu... Tu perfección lo que lo demuestra. No me gusta.

-Vale, sí, soy un capullo. Pero Anna me cae bien y quiero tener la fiesta en paz.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-No tienes porqué hacerlo, actúa como quieras. Pero piensa que si Anna me ha elegido es por algo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, Anna no ve la realidad, vive en su dulce mundo.

-Creo que eso son palabras mayores para alguien que ha vivido recluida varios años.

-Ni te atrevas.

-Mira, se lo que es vivir a la sombra, de verdad, uno ha de ser observador para sobrevivir pero gente como ella, gente optimista y llena de vida son los únicos capaces de hacer que la gente como yo cambie un mínimo. Al fin y al cabo todos necesitamos un confidente.

Elsa se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no ahondar más en la conversación y buscó con la mirada a los otros dos.

-Están allí.- Hans le dio un sorbo al té mientras le señalaba con la mirada donde estaban.- Y parecen discutir sobre algo.

Elsa no dijo nada, miro a los chicos y sus gestos desenfrenados y luego volvió a mirar a Hans.

-¿Paz?

-Paz- Sentenció el caoba al tiempo que le daba la mano.

-Entonces... ¿Vosotros no tenéis libertad?

-Sí la tenemos pero no como otros reinos, nosotros hemos de trabajar en aquello que le molesta a la opinión pública para ganarnos su respeto y apoyo, así hemos sobrevivido.

-Entiendo...

-Piensa que nuestra competencia más cercana son los Éiren, ellos tienen carisma y se ganan bien a la población ¡ Los adoran ! A la única que le tienen cierto recelo es a Mérida por haber rechazado los pretendientes de mala forma.

Anna y Kristoff llegaron en el momento en el que las cosas se habían calmado.

-Lo siento, ya estamos aquí. ¿Todo bien?

-Tranquilo Kris, Hans me estaba explicando cosas sobre su familia.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Anna incrédula.

-Seh, le estaba explicando...

De repente el hilo musical fue cortado por a empleada y la televisión que tenían apagada en una esquina se encendió. Durante unos segundos todos se preguntaron por la desconcertante acción de la chica pero pronto comprendieron porqué lo había hecho.

 _... Kal , retransmitiendo desde la plaza de invierno frente a los aposentos del zar. Los bolcheviques concentrados por el Padre Gabón llevan manifestándose hace una hora a la espera de que la realeza atienda sus peticiones, para ello han traído retratos y objetos que representan a la iglesia ya que de esta forma pretenden mostrar respeto hacia Nicolai y su familia ...(silencio)... Me informan de un altercado entre la seguridad del palacio y varios trabajadores frente a las puertas, vamos a ver si podemos acercarnos ...(gritos)... El duque ha salido a recibir a la concentración, espera, no ha salido, está hablando con otra persona... (el reportero se ajusta el pinganillo) ¿Qué? ¿El máximo oficial?... ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Corre Ella!_

De repente todos echaron a correr y lo último que retransmitió la cámara fue el sonido de las balas surcando el aire y desgarrando la piel de los concentrados.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Aquella calurosa mañana, de un día como otro cualquiera, se presentaba tranquila para los tres muchachos que pululaban por el local. Los recientes acontecimientos habían trastocado la vida de los chicos haciendo que se congregaran en aquel pequeño sitio que estaba a medio reformar, ahora la bombilla no colgaba sino que se escondía tras un aplique de vidrio blanco mate completamente ordinario y un sofá hecho de palets y cojines blancos se había instalado en una esquina, pues el mundo parecía ir a un dinámico ritmo al cual no podían hacer frente si tardaban tanto en actuar. Y para que, tal y como dicen en algunos sitios del globo terráqueo, pudieran pillar al toro por los cuernos, habían decidido utilizar todas las horas posibles de aquel día a fin de empezar a trabajar con los datos recogidos hasta el momento.

La primera en regar las cosas sobre la mesa fue Mérida, quien había recogido todas las noticias importantes sobre Red Hood y los cambios políticos, la segunda fue Elsa, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja se limitó a dejar la carpeta-archivador para dejar un espacio al portátil de Eugene. Entre todos planeaban leer los documentos e ir creando un esquema de lo que había sucedido, después harían una especie de _chart_ y finalmente analizarían la situación global -algo impensable para el resto de países teniendo en cuenta las políticas nacionales.

Cuando la primera parte estuvo hecha, Eugene se sentó frente al ordenador y empezó a teclear tan rápido como podía todo aquello que Mérida le explicaba, mientras tanto, Elsa, empezaba a recoger la mesa para sacar sus papeles.

En cuanto el azabache tecleó el _enter_ y dio por finalizada la segunda parte de la tarea, el muchacho miró la hora y descubrió que ya era medio día.

-¿Qué os parece si pedimos algo de comer?

-¿Que hora tienes?- Preguntó Mérida.

-Es la una, ¿pido unas pizzas?

-Está bien- Respondieron las dos chicas al unísono.

Y mientras el hombre pedía, Elsa y Mérida se acercaron al ordenador para ver lo que había estado haciendo. Los orbes de la más pálida corrieron entre las letras y flechas a velocidad al tiempo que su cerebro procesaba toda aquella maraña de información, ciertamente era un caos todo lo escrito allí pero si algo podía sacar en clave es que algunos de los países se encontraban tremendamente lejos de la influencia de Red Hood y eso sólo podía significar que algunos reinados se venían a bajo por su propia gestión. La unión a ellos era previsible que sería _a posteriori_.

-Esta locura colectiva se está saliendo de madre... Ahora se ha sumado un país más a la revolución global a causa del Domingo Sangriento.

-Es una desgracia que Nicolás no estuviera allí, Aleksándrovich no tenía ningún tipo de legitimidad para hacer eso.- Elsa contestó a Mérida mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a por una botella de agua.-¿Queréis algo?

-Una cerveza, de las negras.- Susurro Eugene antes de continuar hablando por el teléfono.

-Un agua está bien.

Y bueno, técnicamente sí la tuvo. Nicolás estaba en Tsárskoye Seló y Vladimir se quedó al mando, lo que no entiendo es porqué abrió fuego.

-Ni idea pero se estiman doscientas bajas y ochocientos heridos.

Elsa abrió la botella de agua y se sentó en el sofá a fin de relajar su mente.

-Lo único que ha sido un acierto total es la creación de la Duma, el parlamento.-Sentenció la rubia.- Ahora solo espero que eso apacigüe los ánimos.

-Ten fe- Dijo Eugiene tras acabar de hablar y abría la cerveza.-Este ataque ha sido muy violento, no creo que dure mucho la calma.

En el local se instauró un silencio incómodo que a ninguno de los tres le gustaba; el reino de Nicolás estaba demasiado próximo al de Arandelle y era fácil que se extendiesen los ánimos de descontento social hacia ellos. Además, la influencia de la Grecia democrática y el apoyo de Francia por un nuevo gobierno estaba sembrando el pánico entre las monarquías más tradicionales. Eso por no mencionar que daba la sensación de que los Red Hood estaban planeando algo más.

-No tengo tiempo que perder. Se que suena muy egoísta pero debo empezar cuanto antes con toda esta parafernalia si quiero sobrevivir. Comprendo el odio de los ciudadanos hacia la monarquía pero no creo que sea necesario ser tan radicales. Además, si llevamos a cabo la operación con éxito podremos empezar con Mérida cuanto antes.

-Tranquila Elsa, si esto sale mal siempre os puedo proveer con un pasaporte falso.- Eugene bromeó en un intento por animar a su amiga.

-Pero intentaremos que esa situación no se de.- Añadió Mérida sancionando a su compañero con una mirada de rabia.- Así que manos a la obra.

Los muchachos dieron el descanso por terminado con las palabras de Mérida. Elsa cogió la iniciativa y empezó a sacar los papeles de la carpeta mientras los otros dos se sentaban, su intención era analizar era los distintos gráficos de las pirámides de población, comprobar las políticas vigentes del momento en el que se hicieron e ir creando hipótesis sobre lo que había sucedido. Después compararían la información con el panorama actual y finalmente pasarían a trabajar con lo que Eugene tenía. Pero cuando la rubia hubo sacado todo, en la mesa habían un total de cincuenta hojas con gráficos y cuatro dossieres encuadernados de más de doscientas páginas con las políticas del momento y su explicación correspondiente. Iba a ser imposible analizar todo en un día.

-Empecemos por aquí- Dijo Elsa al tiempo que señalizaba la pirámide más triangular.- Es de hace casi cien años.

-Yo iré abriendo un documento para escribir todo.

-Perfecto.

Poco a poco entre todos se encargaron de buscar el contexto político de cada época en los libros e interpretar los datos, y así, paulatinamente descubrieron que el país podría haber sido considerado como uno de más del primer mundo de no ser por la "fuga de cerebros" que se inició cincuenta años atrás. Las pirámides demostraban que con el tiempo algo les había estabilizado y las parejas habían reducido la cantidad de hijos, en consecuencia, durante un pequeño período hubo una elevada cantidad de adultos cotizando.

Absortos en el trabajo los tres se sobresaltaron cuando el tiempo la calle rompió el ritmo de trabajo. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la hora, y es que aunque el tiempo sea relativo, eran las dos del medio día. Mérida, la estaba más fatigada mentalmente, encontró en el repartidor una excusa perfecta para salir corriendo a recoger la comida. Mientras tanto la rubia se dedicó a ordenar los papeles y Eugene a salvar los documentos. Una vez hecho eso los dos coincidieron en poner una película en el ordenador para entretenerse mientras comían y se sentaron en el sofá a la espera de la pelirroja.

-¿Comemos ahí?- Preguntó Mérida al ver a los dos amigos medio tumbados en el sofá.

-Seh- Respondió Eugene mientras le daba al _play_ a la película.-Vamos a ver La Momia.

-De Boris Karloff-Agregó Elsa.

Mérida se quedó extraña al saber iban a ver la película del 32 pero no dijo nada al respecto, se sentó junto a la rubia y les fue pasando lo que habían pedido. Cinco minutos después todos estaban absortos en la trama.

Una vez terminada la película los tres muchachos se estiraron y se quedaron en silencio en un intento por estirar el tiempo.

-¿Volvemos a ello?- Preguntó Eugene.

-Por mi perfecto pero tendría que irme a las cuatro, el entreno no puedo saltármelo.

-Todavía quedan una hora, podemos avanzar algo más- Propuso Elsa con algo de emoción.

-Yo me iré a las cuatro y media, a las cinco empiezo clases.

-Sin problema.- Respondió la platinada.

Dicho y hecho. La siguiente hora se la pasaron profundizando sobre lo que ya tenían y reconstruyendo los primeros treinta años a la perfección. Después de eso Mérida se fue y tanto Elsa como Eugene continuaron reproduciendo las causas del abandono del reino.

-Mira Elsa, los tratados comerciales de tu abuelo con el reino de Sverige permitieron un flujo regular de migración. Según lo que he leído abrió fronteras para garantizar unidad política y económica, por no mencionar que fomento el carácter marítimo en el reino que creó una gran cantidad de puestos de trabajo que los Svergnianos ocuparon.

Aquí tengo los datos de población y parece ser que un 15% de los inmigrantes de Sverige se asentaron por la zona costera.

-Espera, ¿cómo se llamaba ese tratado?

-Tratado de Kongsríki, ¿por qué?

-Es importante que anote el nombre de él, no se si a día de hoy aún lo tenemos.

Elsa empezó a pasar páginas con la velocidad de un rayo hasta llegar a la época más actual, una vez ahí trató de leer sin repetir mentalmente lo que leía a fin de agilizar la lectura y ver si aún se mantenía el pacto.

-¡Aquí está!- La rubia cogió un punto de libro y marcó la página.-"En el 2014 el Tratado de Kongsríki fue abandonado por la corona de Arandelle bajo el mandato de Agdar I", ¿tienes por ahí la gráfica?

Eugene se dio tanta prisa como pudo en buscar la gráfica.

-La tengo, parece que aquí ya se habían desajustado las cosas... Aún así hay cambio notable entre ese año y el anterior. Déjame que busque el tipo de población.- El muchacho continuó buscando entre los papeles hasta ir a dar con lo que quería.-Lo que pensaba, una gran parte de la población era de Sverige y se fueron cuando tu padre abandonó el tratado.

-Creo que deberíamos profundizar en esto, parece importante.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron dedicados exclusivamente a contextualizar la situación y buscar otros factores que hubieran podido alterar los patrones de población; entre lo que encontraron descubrieron que el Agdar había recortado en sanidad, desprotegido al trabajador medio y fomentado la desigualdad de libertades entre el estamento más cercano a él y los otros pese a que la divergencia original era abismal. En cuanto a la inversión de capital, el dinero desbordaba la administración militar.

-No lo entiendo- Elsa se masajeo las sienes.-¿Por qué se ha gastado tanto dinero en el ejército?

-No solo ahí, el I+D está por las nubes. Parece que se estaba preparando para algo grande.

-Que yo sepa estamos en paz con todos los reinos.

-No es lo que parece.

-Lo se, es solo que... No se que pensar Eugene, esto es raro y sospechoso.

-Tranquila Elsa, cuando llegue el momento te lo explicará. Mientras tanto centrémonos en lo otro, esto no creo que lo sepa mucha gente al ser política de estado.

-Está bien aunque creo que es un poco tarde, será mejor que te vayas. Yo recogeré todo.

-¿Segura? No me importa ayudar.

-Descuida es cosa mía, aunque si puedes pasarme los documentos te lo agradeceré.

-Ahora te los envío, dame un segundo.- Tras aquello el muchacho apagó el ordenador y se despidió de Elsa antes de comprobar la hora.

Una vez la platinada se quedó sola lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá y pensar en todo lo que había hecho, después comprobó los mensajes solo para repasar una y otra vez la última conversación con Anna y meditar si debía o no enviarle un mensaje a Felipe. La pequeña había estado bromeando sobre el chico y aquello le había hecho dudar de las intenciones del francés, mas al final, después de repensarse lo varias veces, decidió hablar con él y programar una cita para ayudarle a mejorar su inglés a cambio de unas clases de francés. Después bloqueó el móvil y continuó leyendo los documentos sin mucha esperanza. Tenía la cabeza que echaba humo.

Sentada en el sillón y con la vista fija en la pared, una ola de silencio inundó por completo a la platinada. La fantasmagorica paz que se había instaurado en aquel lugar la hacía sentirse como un viajero que al caminar por la montaña en el más completo silencio introspectivo se topa con un mar de nubes silencioso que le acompaña. Mas su mente, envuelta en una tormenta de ideas luchaba en contra de aquella aparente imperturvable paz que ejercía cierta fuerza en ella.

Movida por sólo dios sabe qué, Elsa se levantó del sofá y cogió una de las varias hojas en blanco que había llevado, sacó un bolígrafo y empezó a garabatear cosas inconexas a las que pondría orden más adelante.

" _El tejido digital favorece la comunicación simétrica, [...] el consumo de información no es de modo pasivo sino que ellos mismos la engendran de forma activa." La muchacha tachó lo que había escrito y volvió a garabatear algo " Esa simetría es perjudicial al poder. La comunicación del poder transcurre en una sola dirección, a saber, desde arriba hacia abajo. El reflujo comunicativo destruye el orden del poder"_ , a continuación colocó los nombres de las redes sociales y les llamó **_shitstorm_**. En ese momento supo que si quería dominar el panorama político no solo debía dar una imagen sino controlar a la _shitstorm_ , el reflujo y sus efectos destructivos, ya que estos guardaban cierta relación con los desplazamientos de la economía del poder en la comunicación política. _"Debemos elevar la probabilidad del sí ante la posibilidad del no y para ello se ha de buscar respeto"_. Tras aquellas palabras dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y reflexiono sobre lo que Hans le había explicado días atrás. Su familia se había ganado el respeto de los conciudadanos mostrándose como seres humanos punibles. Quizás era hora de aplicarse eso.

Elsa se alzó de la silla y empezó a guardar los papeles mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer para ganarse el respeto. Entonces recordó algo que había agitado a la población durante un período de tiempo y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para cerciorarse a través de internet de que su memoria no le fallaba; la ola de indignación que aglutinó la atención de la familia real fue cuando la princesa tuvo problemas con el alcohol. Por suerte para ellos, el carácter fluido del movimiento y su volatilidad hizo que no fuera apropiada para configurar cualquier clase de discurso público y desapareciese de la misma forma que había llegado. Elsa recordó también que sus padres no dieron la cara sino que se limitaron a ocultarla como si fuera una lacra, la escondieron y escurrieron el bulto a fin de que nadie se enterase. Pero aquello era imposible, así que cuando se volvió a saber de ella fue para enviarla a Arkham y evitar que se supiera nada más.

-Creo que empezaré por ahí- Murmuró para si mientras volvía a recoger todo.

Entonces lo que era obvio y se le había pasado, lo vio. La _shitstorm_ sólo actuaba con personas y comportamientos, la conexión perfecta para que se hablara de sí en ella debía ser una acción que llevada a cabo involucrase a una gran cantidad de ciudadanos. Pero no debía ser una acción tonta y poco premeditada sino una que dejase huellas en la población y mostrase cambio en ella.

Una vez tuvo todo guardado apagó las luces y salió del local mientras abría los documentos con la información confidencial de los civiles. Y tal y como Eugene le había dicho, había separado a los usuarios en distintos grupos -raza, sexo, edad, gustos, orientación...-, cambió de pestaña y buscó entre los sucesos actuales de Arandelle algo que había escuchado días atrás y que le llamó la atención: agresiones policiales a civiles homosexuales. A decir verdad, la platinada estaba al día de lo que ocurría en su reino pero de forma muy precaria, su vida estaba demasiado centrada en los estudios y, más recientemente, en su hermana, de ahí que pese a saber de las noticias no les prestase atención real. Volvió a la pestaña anterior de los documentos y seleccionó un grupo en especial.

La proporción de personas que entraban dentro del llamado colectivo LGTB en consideración a las heterosexuales era tan ínfima que parecía irreal. Sabía que su padre había facilitado que la gente de este colectivo dejase de ser reprimida, pero a juzgar por lo que había leído a la práctica todo era muy distinto.

Elsa empezó a caminar mientras meditaba si formar parte de aquello iba o no a ser bueno, bloqueó el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

La asociación digital formada por el grupo, a su parecer y por lo que había visto en los perfiles de individuos, no era más que una unión sin perfil propio ni alma, parecía más bien una aglutinación casual de hombres incapaces de crear un "nosotros" al cual arraigarse; la imagen de un enjambre apareció en su mente, cada abeja era como un particular que al fundirse con la otras creaba una nueva unidad sin perfil comunitario y real. Era como el enjambre, mucho ruido al mismo tiempo y ninguna voz dominante. Y aun así ese particular era cualquier cosa menos nadie, pues cada uno mantenía su identidad privada, anónima, pese a dar un perfil y trabajar en él para optimizarlo. Elsa se rascó la mejilla al tiempo que pensaba cómo entrar en el enjambre y ser la voz dominante sin que se notase.

Un colectivo de multitud inteligente, aquel que busca algo pese a su consistencia fugaz e inestable, era como un rebaño de animales. Pero ¿cómo entrar en el rebaño y liderarlo? La muchacha dejo de rascarse la mejilla y cruzó la calle. ¡Claro! La solución estaba frente a ella, en ningún momento debía formar parte del rebaño, debía apostar por ellos desde fuera para convertir al enjambre digital en masa. Eso sería lo que le diera poder, pues sólo una masa decidida a llevar a cabo una acción común es capaz de engendrar un nuevo poder. La acción y la decisión era lo que debía convencer.

La platinada cogió el móvil a toda prisa y escribió en el buscador Le Bon. Comprender el funcionamiento de la masa era primordial para saberla llevar, trabajar en su oratoria, vital. Debía aprender a tener carisma y no solo decir lo que querían oír, pues las cosas se pueden decir de muchas formas pero no todas son correctas, así que en cuanto recordó el título del libro del francés, lo buscó en la biblioteca de la universidad para llevárselo a casa.

Con un nuevo rumbo fijado la rubia se dio toda la prisa del mundo en tomar prestado el libro, las referencias del autor y sus influenciados.

Aunque ella no se sintiera identificada con aquel grupo en particular era una oportunidad de ejercer la acción e ir cambiando poco a poco las cosas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; espero que les agrade este capítulo.**

* * *

-Por favor- Suplicó la pelirroja al caoba.  
-¡Que no!- Respondió el muchacho mientras corrían.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-¿Por qué soy gay?  
-Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta?, ya lo hiciste una vez.

Hans hizo rodar los ojos y suspiró. Los dos muchachos se habían quedado rezagados en la clase de educación física mientras trotaban por el campo de fútbol, el momento perfecto para que Anna abordase a Hans con su maravillosa idea; la pelirroja todo lo que su amigo debía hacer era acercarse a Aurora y comentarle casualmente que le iba a pedir salir, de esta forma podrían obligarla a mostrar cuál era el problema real que existía entre ella y Anna y que involucraba a Ariel.

-¿Y si la toma conmigo?  
-Entonces sí dejaré de ser su amiga.  
-Bueno, vale, pero que conste que lo hago para redimir me.  
-Gracias-La pelirroja le sonrió y apretó el paso para dejarle atrás mientras corrían.  
-¡Eh! ¿¡Así me lo pagas!?- Gritó Hans desde la lejanía.

Una vez la clase terminó y los alumnos se bañaron y cambiaron, Anna salió a esperar a Hans junto a Snöig y Aurora en los escalones del vestuario. La pecosa pelirroja aún desconocía por qué la rubia había decidido seguir a Snöig aún cuando existía una creciente tensión entre las dos muchachas, pero lejos de querer curiosear permitió que el silencio se instaurase entre las tres a excepción de los escasos comentarios por parte de la morena que intentaba normalizar la situación. Mas tras varios minutos infructuosos, el resultado fue lo que más ansío Anna, silencio.

 _-Ich sage.-_ Snöig incitó a Aurora a aclarar la situación con su amiga pero esta se limitó mirar a Snöig y negar con la cabeza. Su compañera suspiró y Anna observó a las dos sin saber qué esperar. _-Warum nicht?_

 _-Nur ich kann nicht-_ Aurora simplemente no podía explicarle las cosas. Aún no.

 _-Englishche, bitte-_ Tajante aunque tímida, la pelirroja pronunció aquellas palabras con dificultad al no tener ni idea de alemán.

-Así que algo aprendiste- Snöig sonrió y Aurora forzó una sonrisa.-A este paso podremos hablar alemán juntos.

-No creo que Hans tenga cerebro para eso.

En ese momento la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos se abrió de par en par y el mencionado apareció con la mochila en la espalda, acto seguido las muchachas se pusieron en pie y esperaron al compañero para salir todos juntos. Mientras subían las escaleras Anna fue echandole miradas a Westgaard pero él se limitó a hacer ver que no entendía lo que quería decir, e Irritada, Arandellle apresuró el paso y bufó como un gato malhumorado al ver como Hans le devolvía la jugarreta. Y hasta que la pelirroja no hubo salido del recinto, el caoba no rodeó a las dos muchachas por el cuello y las atrajo hacia él.

-¿Creeis que tengo alguna oportunidad con Anna?- Las palabras pronunciadas por adolescente dejó sin habla a las dos chicas. -¿Qué opinais?- La rubia sintiose muy afectada al saber sus intenciones y sin ser consciente dejó resbalar el asa de la mochila hasta el punto de desvanecerse de entre sus manos.- ¿Estás bien Aurora?  
-S-sí, no es nada- La rubia apartó a Hans y recogió la mochila.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí, es sólo que últimamente estoy un poco torpe.- Nerviosa intentó recoger la mochila pero sus temblorosas manos fallaron al mantenerla firme entre ellas.-Oh, vaya… Creo que me deje algo en los vestuarios. Ahora vengo.

Westgaard comprendió al instante lo que sucedía pero mantuvo el rostro sereno y contuvo las ganas de reír ante aquella actuación tan pésima.

-Esta bien pero no tardes.

Tras aquello sólo dos muchachos quedaron en el pabellón y entre ellos el silencio reinaba. Ninguno quería decir nada, cada uno por sus motivos, pero al final la amistad que Snöig sentía hacia Aurora fue tan preponderante que tuvo que decirlo.

-Aurora siente algo por Anna.- Snöig suspiró mientras masajeaba el puente nasal.  
-Snöig... Yo no...  
-Lo se Hans, eres un buen chico y dudo que pudieras saberlo. No te preocupes por ella, iré a buscarla.- Después de eso la morena salió en busca de la rubia y Westgaard se quedó en el lugar satisfecho por la sublime actuación que había llevado a cabo.

* * *

Anna sostenía un libro entre las manos cuando Ariel abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada por lo que veía, pues la Arandelle no tenía pos costumbre leer y aún menos no apartar la vista del texto durante más de treinta minutos seguidos, por eso se asombró al comprobar lo concentrada que estaba la pecosa pelirroja que en verdad lo único que hacía era preguntarse una y otra vez qué veía su hermana de agradable en la historia de . Ariel cerró la puerta tras de sí y depositó la mochila a un lado en un intento por no estorbar a su compañera de cuarto.

-No me gusta- Comentó Anna en voz alta.  
-¿Y por qué lo lees?  
-Me lo regaló Elsa por nuestro "aniversario".  
-¿Aniversario?  
-Sí, le llamamos así al día en que volvimos a reunirnos después de pasar varios años separadas.

Ariel supuso que jamás llegaría a comprender los curiosos rituales de las dos hermanas así que simplemente pasó por el lado de Anna y se sentó en su propia cama, sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a hablar con Eric.

-Por cierto- Anna necesitaba una excusa para dejar de leer aquel libro y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.- Aurora ya no va a molestarte más.

Ariel desvió la mirada de la pantalla del móvil y miró con curiosidad a Anna cerrar el libro.

-Hans le ha dicho que me va a pedir para salir...

El teléfono de Anna vibró y la pantalla centelleó indicandole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Ariel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comprobase quién era y la pecosa se levantó del suelo a por el aparato, lo desbloqueó y leyó lo que habían enviado. Para su sorpresa era un mensaje de la susodicha preguntando por verle para hablar de algo urgentemente. La Arandelle suspiró pesadamente y cuando iba a bloquearlo le llegó otro mensaje citandola al atardecer en un parque cercano.

-Creo que no me voy a librar de ella tan fácilmente.  
-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Anna le explicó lo que había planeado con Hans y Ariel aguardó pacientemente hasta escuchar toda la historia y poder formarse algún tipo de juicio.

-Sois idiotas- Sentenció- No deberiais mentir así de descaradamente, se que Aurora se ha comportado mal pero creo que hay algún motivo para ello.  
-Eso no justifica cómo te trata.  
-Lo se, y tampoco quisiera justificarla, pero creo que deberías de escuchar lo que te quiere decir. Además en parte también es culpa tuya.  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- Replicó Anna al sentirse atacada.  
-Podrías haber hablado con ella o acudido a Snöig, no creo que hubiera pasado nada malo si le hubieras parado los pies antes.  
-Pero...

Ariel no quiso continuar con la discusión y se puso los auriculares, Anna en cambio empezó a sentirse como una niñata por su forma de actuar y decidió contestar al mensaje de Aurora.

* * *

Elsa estaba sentada en la terraza de un pequeño café esperando a Felipe cuando vio pasar a su hermana por el otro lado de la acera. Con cierta curiosidad bajó la mirada hacia el reloj de pulsera y comprobó la hora: las siete y media, un horario un poco extraño para la pelirroja teniendo en cuenta que la cena era a las ocho en punto. Volvió a alzar la mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre el francés que llegaba tarde o lo que iba a hacer de cenar. Mas inconscientemente se volvió en busca de su hermana y terminó por afirmarse a sí misma que dejaría de ir a aquel lugar si era una zona de paso para la menor. No quería que la tomase por la hermana controladora.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

La platinada estaba tan perdida en su mundo interior que asintió con la cabeza sin fijarse en quién era la persona que se sentaba a su lado, incluso de no ser porque sintió cierto calor en su mano derecha hubiera seguido en esa especie de trance durante un rato más pero, al parpadear y centrarse en quién era, descubrió a un muchacho sonriente. El francés, Felipe, se había sentado a su lado y tocado la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué tal estás?  
- _Comme ci comme ça et tu?_ _  
-¡Parfait Elsa! Votre prononciation est très bonne. Je sui bien, merci._

La platinada dejó escapar una suave risa ante tal muestra de exaltación y Felipe ensanchó su sonrisa al saber que había hecho reír a la muchacha. Aunque a Elsa no le gustase el mediterráneo debía aceptar que era un chico encantador al que quisiera tener siempre cerca.

- _À ce rythme, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un enseignant._  
-No digas eso Felipe- Elsa volvió a reír por la exageración el chico y sin querer colocó su diestra sobre el hombro del francés- Todavía me queda mucho por aprender.

Felipe miró directamente a los ojos a la rubia y dibujó una sonrisa ladina que la Arandelle le recordó a los pequeños zorros que dibujaba de pequeña con aspecto de seres inteligentes pero traviesos.

-Entonces quizás tenga mucho que enseñarte.

El rostro de Elsa enrojeció al malinterpretar las palabras de Felipe y el muchacho no hizo otra cosa que sonreír aún más ampliamente. Por suerte una camarera no tardó en llegar para preguntarles si querían pedir algo cortando así el momento incómodo para la platinada.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- Preguntó Felipe tan rápido como la camarera se fue.  
-Aún no tengo ni el nivel de principiantes así que estaría bien que me hicieras una pequeña introducción.  
-Vale, a ver...- El muchacho abrió una libreta vieja que llevaba encima y le echó una ojeada a sus apuntes.- Supongo que los saludos y esas cosas ya te las sabes.  
-Un poco.  
-Pues iremos a los verbos _mon cher_. Podemos hacer una hora de verbos y luego me ayudas con el inglés.  
-Por mi perfecto pero ¿qué necesitas exactamente?  
-He de aprender a suavizar la erre e intentar aproximarme al lenguaje de tipo _business_.  
-Vaya...- Elsa se sintió un poco abrumada por lo que el mediterráneo le pedía pero mantuvo la compostura para que no se diera cuenta de ello.-Eso nos llevará bastante.  
-El tiempo no es problema, todavía hay tiempo hasta las vacaciones. Dos semanas si mal no recuerdo.  
-Si pero a este paso tendremos que quedar casi cada día y se acercan los finales...  
-No te preocupes, siempre podemos quedar vía Skype.

La camarera volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con las bebidas y una berlina que Elsa había pedido, después ambos chicos quisieron pagar y se enzarzaron en una discusión amigable que acabó ganando Felipe a cambio de que Elsa pagase la siguiente vez. La camarera, aburrida por tener que ver la discusión se cruzó de brazos hasta que hubo recibido el dinero y se fue murmurando algo en ruso que Elsa creyó entender como " _Encima que pagan por ti..._ ".

* * *

Aurora estaba sentada al borde de la fuente central del parque junto a dos muchachos de cabello bronde, una tono medio entre el rubio y el moreno, hablando pausadamente cuando Anna llegó al lugar acordado. De los dos, el más alto sostenía entre sus manos un paquete de pañuelos y el más pequeño parecía mirar a las musarañas. Anna sintiose incomoda ante la escena y trató de virar sobre sus talones, por desventura ya era demasiado tarde y la rubia le había visto y llamado por su apellido. Tímida, la pecosa se acercó al grupo de muchachos que guardaban cierto parecido con su amiga y ellos se abrieron como las aguas ante Moisés para dejarle paso poco antes de despedirse de Aurora con un _"Au revoir"_ y dos besos.

-No sabía que hablabas francés- Anna intentó romper el hielo y calmar sus nervios antes de que se pusiera a balbucear incoherencias.  
-Tengo ascendencia merovingia...- Ambas se quedaron calladas durante un rato hasta que Anna tomó la iniciativa y se sentó al lado de Aurora. -Ellos son primos lejanos, obviamente, Zacarías y Childerico.  
-Entiendo...- La historia nunca había sido el punto fuerte de la pelirroja y lejos quedaba para ella la época medieval, o lo que es lo mismo, en aquel preciso momento era incapaz de recordar quienes habían sido los merovingios. Como mucho recordaba que aquella dinastía había "terminado" sobre el año ochocientos después de cristo.

De nuevo se instauró el silencio entre ambas pese a que el parque estaba repleto de gente llevando a cabo todo tipo de actividades, y aunque Anna se moría de ganas por quitarse de encima el remordimiento de lo que había hecho era incapaz de articular palabra. Pero a diferencia de ella, Aurora interpretaba ese silencio de otra forma, pues creía que Anna estaba esperando algún tipo de explicación por el mal trato hacia Ariel y los besos robados.

-Lo siento- Aurora inició la conversación y confesión disculpándose.-Aquel día que te besé pensé que tú me correspondías. Al principio tu falta de reacción me hizo dubitar pero cuando me devolviste el beso pensé "¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¡Le gusto!" y me emocione.  
-Aurora yo…

-Espera- La rubia calló a Anna y prosiguió con su explicación.-Se que era un juego pero pensé que quizás fuera real. Después, cuando te volví a ver, te saludaba besándote y no parecías estar disgustada así que sobre entendí que había algo entre nosotras... Pero entonces me di cuenta de que tu trato hacia Ariel era completamente distinto al que tienes con nosotros y me celé.

Empecé a tener paranoias y cada día iba a peor hasta que se me fue de las manos.  
La verdad es que sufro de TOC y obsesiones puras, pensamientos que se viven como si fuera una pesadilla y son realmente tortuosos por ir en contra de mis valores. Voy a terapia, claro, pero eso no es suficiente sin mi medicación.

Anna abrazó a Aurora en un arranque de compasión que terminó en lágrimas por parte de la rubia. La pelirroja desconocía ese problema psicológico y ahora se sentía como la persona más horrible del mundo por haberle pedido a Hans que forzase la situación entre ambas.

-Lo siento Aurora, jamás pensé que te pasara algo tan grave.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, tengo un subtipo de TOC así que es normal que no se note. Yo no tengo rituales ni tampoco manifestaciones visuales, mis obsesiones aparecen como pensamientos intrusivos y no deseados.  
Hace un tiempo deje el tratamiento porque me adormilaba y prácticamente dependía completamente de Snöig pero a cambio pagué un alto precio con el retorno de las obsesiones. Primero fue con pequeñas cosas, temía descontrolarme y rumiaba siempre lo mismo. Snöig sabía lo que me pasaba y procuraba ayudar a evitar el círculo vicioso en el que aparecen los pensamientos y al intentar neutralizarlos, dándole aún más vueltas porque crees que así resolverá el problema o llegarás una conclusión, vuelves a los pensamientos iniciales. La cosa es que apenas resultaba... Y poco a poco se empezó a extender a otros ámbitos hasta afectar a nuestra relación.

-Por eso parecías obsesionada con hablar en inglés...

-Exacto, mi intención era controlarlo todo para no sufrir ansiedad y obsesiones. Por suerte esta mañana Hans me dio el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para que te explicase todo esto. De no ser por él no hubiera tenido corazón para decirtelo.

* * *

Las luces del centro se encendieron para iluminar las calles con sus destellos provocando que las estrellas se apagaran a causa de la contaminación lumínica, mas nadie parecía darle gran importancia al hecho de que la bóveda celestial quedase velada por el amarillento fulgor de las bombillas. Ni siquiera los dos muchachos que miraban al cielo y señalaban constelaciones.

-¿Ves esas estrellas relucientes de ahí?- Felipe atrajo a Elsa hacia sí para señalarle con mayor facilidad los astros.- La más reluciente y blanca es Deneb, uno de los vértices del llamado Triángulo de verano, la otra es Albireo, una estrella doble. Si las unes con una cruz imaginaria, tomando como cruce esas pequeñas estrellas de allá , podrás ver Cygnus.

Parada en medio de una calle sin transitar, Elsa hizo un esfuerzo por imaginarse al cisne sin lograr ver nada más que puntos centelleantes en el cosmos.

-Déjame que te ayude.- Prosiguió Felipe al notar el esfuerzo de la rubia.- La cola del cisne, Deneb, se corresponde con el cabecero de la cruz, Albireo en cambio está en la cabeza del ave pero es el pie de la cruz.- Con el índice de la izquierda el muchacho le trazó las líneas en el aire que unían a los astros.- Las otras tres estrellas, Gamma, Delta y Epsilon, completan el asterismo de la cruz; la primera en el crucero y las otras en los extremos del travesaño y alas del ave, que vuela en dirección sur. ¿Lo ves ahora?

Mientras Felipe le iba trazando las líneas, la imagen tornose nítida y Elsa quedó embelesada por la belleza de la constelación, pues aunque no había sido consciente al principio una nebulosa formaba el cuerpo del animal.

-Increible...

-Si esto te ha impresionado deberías de ver Albireo a través del telescopio, es preciosa.

El silencio muerto de las zona, acompañado por el leve siseo de la electricidad, era el único testigo del mágico momento que había creado el francés. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada y, aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente, estaban conteniendo la respiración a causa de los nervios; tras acabar la cita para estudiar, Felipe había decidido acompañar a Elsa hasta su residencia en un intento por pasar más tiempo con ella, y mientras conversaban sobre temas metafísicos, habían terminado por hablar de astronomía y astrología.  
Ahora, los dos a solas, temían lo que pudiere suceder a continuación, pues Elsa se sentía vulnerable y fácil de engatusar debido a la magia del momento y Felipe temía el rechazo de la platinada. Mas haciendo acopio de todo su valor el muchacho se enfrentó a la Arandelle y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Elsa?- Una voz aguda y aniñada llamó la atención de los estáticos jóvenes que estaban a punto de besarse. -¿Eres tú?

El muchacho se apartó de la rubia con prisa y algo de vergüenza mientras que Elsa sintiose afortunada por evitar aquello.

-¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una mueca zorruna apareció en el rostro de la hermana mayor cuando descubrió que su hermana iba cogida de mano de una muchacha. Anna por el contrario se puso nerviosa y su rostro enrojeció al encontrarse con la mirada de Elsa.

-Venimos del parque porque... Bueno...- Anna no quería revelar la verdad pero tampoco deseaba que Elsa le malinterpretara.  
-Hans le ha pedido para salir y ella no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.- Terminó Aurora.

La mueca burlesca de Elsa se rompió en mil pedazos al recibir la buena nueva, no podía creer que aquel muchacho le hubiera mentido en la cara contándole todas aquellas mentiras sobre no tocar a Anna y ahora le pidiera para salir.

-Parece que ese tal Hans tiene buen gusto, son un par de hermanas muy **bonitas**.

Felipe remarcó el "bonitas" para que Elsa le prestara atención pero la muchacha estaba centrada en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera advirtió que estaba apretando la mandíbula con tal fuerza que sus músculos faciales se tensaban notoriamente o que su hermana le miraba intrigada.

-Anna, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

En aquel instante el mundo parose para limitarse a las dos hermanas y no al cuarteto que realmente eran.

-No, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo delante de todos.

-Anna por favor.

El rostro de la pecosa hablaba por si mismo forzando a Elsa a cambiar de idioma.

 _-Du kan ikke være med ham-_ La mayor hizo una pausa ínfima antes de proseguir. _-Hay algo raro y desagradable en él, no puedes salir con él._  
 _-¿Hva?_  
 _-Hans._  
 _-Oh no... ¿Me estas pidiendo que no salga con él?_

Aunque la conversación privada sólo la entendían los interlocutores, tanto Aurora como Felipe comprendieron que hablaban del compañero de clase de Anna y sintieron que no debían quedarse a ver la riña entre hermanas.

 _-Exacto._  
 _-¿Con qué derecho?_  
 _-Soy tu hermana mayor y me preocupo por ti, ese muchacho parece bastante retorcido._  
 _-¡Para!_

El grito de la pequeña sobresalto a los espectadores provocando que Felipe interviniera.

-Chicas no creo que sea ni el sitio ni el momento. Elsa, deberíamos irnos.  
-Anna, vamos.

Cada uno tiró de su amiga sin poder evitar que las Arandelle se miraran con rabia. Anna sentía que la mayor no tenía derecho alguno a actuar de esa forma por muy mal que le cayera Hans, Elsa simplemente se dejó llevar por la rabia del momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de proceder con el capitulo quería disculparme por la intrrminable espera,

pero es que me ha sido imposible ponerme antes con él; siento que os debo una

explicación, por mínima que sea, así que ahí va: por motivos personales a inicio de año me vi en la obligacion de encontrar un trabajo de 24 horas, pero, por desgracia, en el trabajo hubo problemas y me subieron a 35 horas. Eso, sumado a mis estudios, me han impedido avanzar con la historia y apagaron mi creatividad pero hoy, despues de mucho, he decidido subir un capitulo que tenía a medias.

* * *

El único rastro de vida en el local lo formaban una tarjeta de crédito y polvo blanco a su alredor.

La semana de examenes era la única fecha en la que nadie visitaba el santuario, no tenían tiempo físico para ello, y por eso Elsa había aprovechado para tomar speed por las noches a solas sin que nadie le echase la bronca por utilizar drogas para sobrevivir y mantener sus cualificaciones. Mas como toda droga, una vez el efecto energético pasa, la sensación de cansancio aumenta hasta el punto de necesitar más si quieres seguir con el ritmo, de ahí que la platinada se viera metida en un círculo vicioso que no iba a poder dejar hasta acabar examenes.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar del cansancio y unas gotas de sudor frío descendieron por su rostro mientras la estilográfica rasgaba el papel. Sus orbes, centrados en el texto, brillaban con luz propia al tiempo que su corazón, con un ritmo acelerado, le dictaminaba cuan rápido tenía que escribir. Sentía que el tiempo no existía mientras sintiera euforia, se veía invencible y rápida como un felino, mas por desventura, después de casi una semana de consumo, el cansancio que aparecía era temible. Por eso, casi a las dos de la tarde, estaba sudando pese a que la temperatura de la clase era baja.

La voz del profesor advirtiendo que sólo quedaban cinco minutos le distrajo, estaba a mitad de la pregunta final y todavía tenía muchas cosas que decir si quería ser la mejor. Su muñeca continuó moviendose junto a su mano desenfrenada hasta que el tiempo expiró. Junto a un suspiro la Arandelle se puso en pie y entregó las siete hojas que había rellenado, preguntó por el día de las notas y salió de la clase en dirección al local. Una vez allí planeaba limpiar todo y volver a casa para dormir, pues aunque le quedaban trabajos por hacer no iba a necesitar más anfetaminas.

-x-

Tumbada boca arriba, con sus manos reposando sobre el abdomen, sentía el cansancio invadirle. Estaba despierta pero fatigada, dandole vueltas a la pelea con Anna una y otra vez, repitiendo estúpidos argumentos en su cabeza cuando una idea le asalto. Su machacada mente creía que su hermana había defendido al muchacho porqué ya existía algo entre ellos, algo tan profundo y vinculante que le dio rabia. Ella había perdido muchos años de su vida por una estúpida adicción y ahora no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que Anna se fuera de su lado por estar con ese niñato de sonrisa perfecta. Era injusto para ella que arruinasen la relación entre ambas ahora que todo iba tan bien, sobre todo en cuanto a la posibilidad de mantener el reinado. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cama y apretó las sabanas con rabia hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión y se vio obligada a soltarlas.

-x-

Alguien aporreó la puerta con fuerza interrumpiendo el estudio de Anna. Quien quiera que fuera lo hacía con tal violencia que los golpes eran audibles incluso por encima de la música que tenía puesta para concentrarse. La pelirroja paro la música y comprobó la hora extrañada. Era medio día y además no había nadie lo suficientemente cabreado con ella como para llamar así. Curiosa, Anna se alzo de la silla y se acercó hacia la puerta.

-¿Anna? ¿Anna Arandelle?

Los golpes cesaron brevemente y el silencio inundó la estancia mientras la pelirroja se paraba por completo a pensar. ¿Se habría metido en un lío sin saberlo?. La pecosa retrocedió uno pasos y al otro lado de la puerta alguien salió a ver que pasaba. Y entre murmullos, cogiendo fragmentos sueltos de la conversación, comprendió que la persona que había al otro lado no tenía malas intenciones sino que estaba alterada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Un muchacho de tez blancuzca, cabello negro y aspecto nervioso se giró hacia Anna.

-¿Sabes algo de Elsa?

Desde la pelea que la pelirroja no

sabía nada de su hermana e incluso se había negado a ir a verla aún cuando Kristoff se lo había pedido.

-No ¿Por?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Anna dudo unos instantes antes de dejar pasar a Eugene y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Elsa, he estado llamandola todo el día y no la encuentro.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de raro?

El rostro de Eugene se ensombreció y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

-¿Sabes cómo aprueba los examenes?

Anna se encogió de hombros y mostro indiferencia por el tema.

-Ni lo se ni me interesa.

-Anna...- Eugene colocó la izquierda sobre el hombro de la menor.-Tu hermana toma speed. Cuando inició la carrera empezó a tomar anfetas y nosotros le convencimos para que lo dejase. Por desgracia parece parece ser que se ha visto abrumada y lo ha vuelto a hacer.- Anna se alarmó ante la noticia y Eugene continuó explicandole la gravedad del caso.- A tu hermana le dan paranoias después de drogarse así que nos costó muchísimo ayudarle, por no mencionar lo agresiva que se pone... Lo peor es que hemos encontrado restos de anfetaminas en el local y Mérida y yo creemos que cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea y poco que le haya molestado, ahora la tendrá como loca.

-x-

Cuando Anna abrió la puerta del apartamento de Elsa, la estancia estaba en completa oscuridad.

La habitación adquirió vida propia en cuanto las luces desvelaron el mal estado del lugar; restos de comida en descomposición decoraban la mesa de centro mientras que las prendas de vestir de su hermana embellecían el perturbador paisaje que se pintaba por si solo. Nerviosa por lo que veía, Anna empezó a sentir como una sensación de incomprensió se apoderaba de ella. Era como escuchar por primera vez el cuarteto de cuerda n3 de Schöenberg y creer que se está escuchando un batiburrillo de notas sin ton ni son.

Cuidadosa de no hacer mucho ruido, Anna cerró la puerta y trató de respirar profundamente mientras en su interior la incertidumbre aumentaba tal y como la partitura del vienés mandaba a interpretar. En su cabeza podía escuchar la violencia con la que el violín interpretaba las subidas de tono, al mismo tiempo su estómago se compungía.

-¿Elsa?- Anna se adentró hasta el centro de la estancia mientras la sensación iba in crescendo y el cuarteto de cuerda que había en su mente producía un cambio brusco en la incierta melodía, era como escuchar una amalgama de instrumentos que apenas se ponen de acuerdo para crear el caos.-¿Elsa?

La muchacha viró sobre sus talones al escuchar agua procedente del baño, mas como si aquella imagen del cuarto no fuera suficiente, sus zapatos fueron a dar con un pequeño charco de agua salpicado de sangre.

En aquel momento las notas musicales se le atragantaron e ideas horribles sobre su hermana se pasaron por su mente.

-¿Anna?

La imágen de Elsa en ese instante fue tan chocante como ver un cuadro de Pollock y saber lo bien considerado que está. Su hermana estaba pálida y el maquillaje, de a saber cuantos días, se había movido por todo el lienzo que era su tez. El rimel se había deslizado por sus mejillas junto a lágrimas ahora secas y las sombras también se habían aventurado a ir más allá de donde debieran, pintaban parte de su cráneo mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre chorreaba por su nariz hasta ir a dar con sus labios. Anna estaba anonadada, sobre todo porque su vestimenta no era mucho mejor sino que estaba arrugada y la paleta de colores mal combinada.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- Elsa habló con voz temblorosa mientras miraba a través del espejo a Anna. La mayor mantenía el torso hacia adelante para que la sangre corría lentamente hasta caer sobre la pica y no manchase nada más.

-He venido a verte, esabamos asustados porque no dabas señales de vida y Eugene me dijo...

Los ojos de Elsa dejaron de brillar hasta tornarse de un azul hielo muerto que asustó a su hermana pequeña, Anna trago saliva y dio un paso hacia adelante en un intento de ayudar a la platinada.

-Estate quieta- La mano temblorosa de la menor se quedó estática en el aire intentando agarrar algo que jamás llegaría.-Quiero que te vayas de aquí.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Anna. Vete.

La pequeña retiró la mano y observó a su hermana limpiarse la sangre una vez más.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-No es nada, es una hemorragia nasal.

La tristeza inundó el corazón de la pelirroja al ver como Elsa se envolvía en una coraza de hielo una vez más.

-¿Seguro que no ha sido otra cosa?- La rubia apretó con fuerza la pica hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión ejercida y trató de contenerse mientras su hermana pequeña le hablaba.-Eugene me dijo.

-¡Basta! - Elsa empujó a Anna para salir golpeandola contra la pared en su huida.

-Elsa, por favor- Suplicó la pelirroja.

-¡No Anna, vete! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-¿Me echas? ¿Así de simple?

Aquellas palabras despertaron algo más que rabia en la rubia con sindrome de abstinencia y descontrol sobre sí.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- Elsa se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz como si estuviera esnifando algo invisible.-Ahora mismo no puedo estar por nadie.

-Dejame que te ayude.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué te haría daño.

-¿Más?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras la platinada empezaba a sentirse cada vez más fatigada.

-Elsa, escuchame, necesitas ayuda para limpiarte por completo. Has saltado de una adicción a otra y tienes que dejarlo. Te estás matando por dentro y yo no concebiría vivir sin ti, suficiente tuve con ser separada de tu lado una vez...

La mayor se dejó caer en el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma; durante sus paranoías había sentido terror ante la idea de perder a su hermana en manos de Hans, pero ahora que Anna lo mencionaba quizás hubiera un peligro mayor. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Elsa se frotó los brazos y se encogió sobre sí al tiempo que temblaba ligeramente por el malestar que se había instaurado en su cuerpo.

-Anna por favor, dejame... Necesito estar sola.

-No voy a dejarte, no puedo. Te estás matando por intentar superar el nivel de los demás. Se que llevas mucho peso sobre tus espaldas pero seguro que puedes compartirlo conmigo, al fin y al cabo somos princesas las dos.

-¡No tengo otra forma! ¿¡De verdad crees que es tan fácil!?

La rubia empezó a balancearse con lentitud mientras la pelirroja se acercaba con timidez para sentarse a su lado.

-Si no mantengo la media no podré continuar aquí y si vuelvo sin el graduado padre no me permitirá ejercer con él. - Elsa dejo de abrazarse para llevarse las manos al rostro y echarse a llorar.- Nuestro reino se va a la mierda...

Anna abrazó a su hermana y la atrajo hacia sí en un intento por reconfortarla mientras sollozaba.

-Elsa por favor, no llores. Todo saldrá bien.

La mayor se acurrucó en los brazos de la otra y se dejó querer por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La menor mientras tanto se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza y morderse el labio para no decir algo que le hiciera llorar más.

-No lo se Anna, no lo se... Y para colmo no dejo de pensar en ti y Hans, ¿de verdad te irás con él?

La pecosa beso con ternura a la rubia y la abrazó con más fuerza para demostrarle que no se iría a ninguna parte.

-No voy a irme con él, se que no te gusta y puedo comprender por qué pero al menos aceptalo como amigo.

-¿Me prometes que no te iras?

-Te lo prometo.

Elsa se echó a llorar mientras reía y las paranoias empezaban a disiparse. Por desgracia aquella escena era tan extraña para Anna como lo era intentar comprender el Hiperión de Hölderlin, no sabía qué hacer o cómo tomarselo así que se separó ligeramente de su hermana y marcó el número de Eugene para avisarle de que la había encontrado.

Los benevolentes dioses ya no

esparcen

su generosidad sobre el orgulloso

indolente; Canto a la libertad. Hölderlin.

Aquellos versos del poema tomaron sentido en los siguientes minutos.

Anna veía a su orgullosa hermana murmurar cosas incomprensibles que se asemjaban a un soliloquio Ora hablaba tranquila ora lloraba, pero en ningún momento se deshizo del contacto con ella. Incluso había momentos en los que le miraba y sonreía para luego continuar meditando. Y aquello asustaba a Anna. La pequeña sabía que las drogas producían otros efectos en las personas, incluso en algunos casos esquizofrenia, pero no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

-Un día más- Murmuró de repente Elsa.-Sólo un día más y estaré bien.

Anna apretó su mano y sonrió sin saber qué más hacer. Estaba triste por el cambio que su hermana había sufrito en tan poco tiempo pero estaba segura de que sus amigos sabrían qué hacer.

-Claro que sí, Elsa. Sólo un día más.- Anna miró el reloj de la pared, intacto y en su sitio, marcando la hora.-Y dentro de poco estarás en casa con papá y mamá.

Elsa apretó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

-No puedo ir, padre no debe saberlo.

-Pero Elsa...

-No, no, no. Si se entera me encerrará.

En aquel instante alguien llamó a la puerta y Anna se levantó para abrir. Al otro lado, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Kristoff vestido de deporte y con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en la mano.

-¿Dónde está?

Anna señaló hacia el sofá y el rubio corrió hasta ella, se arrodillo a su lado y sacó una botella de agua que tendió a la rubia para que se la bebiera. Elsa, obediente, abrió la botella y empezó a beber. Para Anna aquella preocupación por parte de Kristoff era tan real y vivida que le pareció tierna su forma de actuar.

-Elsa, reina, bebetelo todo. ¿Vale?

Elsa asintió y a Anna notó su corazón oprimirse ante la palabra reina, ella era la única que le llamaba así y se sentía fatal al escuchar como Kristoff lo pronunciaba con tanta dulzura. Sí, estaba celosa por no ser la única persona con quien se tratara cariñosamente pero lo que más le dolía era que Elsa pudiera quejarse de Hans pero ella no tuviera ningún derecho a quejarse de Kristoff por ser familia.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Sin pensar demasiado, dejandose llevar por los sentimientos, Anna se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando Kristoff le llamó y fue hacia ella mientras la rubia se terminaba el agua.

-Espera, necesitaré ayuda. Elsa no tardará mucho en dormirse y quisiera que me ayudaras a cambiarla y limpiarla.

-¿Espera, qué?- La pelirroja parpadeó sin comprender lo que el rubio le decía.

-Le he dado un sedante para que se duerma y relaje. Mañana cuando despierte se encontrará un poco mareada pero ya está, se le habrá pasado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Es la única forma de calmarla, ¿has visto sus ojeras?, no ha dormido durante una semana como mínimo y el mono lo único que hace es empeorarlo. Necesita descansar. ¿Ahora me vas a ayudar o no?

Anna asintió y su cerebro procesó lo que el muchacho había querido decir, cambiarla y limpiarla implicaba desnudar a su hermana a la par que tocarla, ¿es que a caso no le daba vergüenza al chico? No, Anna no podía permitir que las curtidas y gruesas manos de Kristoff tocaran la delicada piel de Elsa.

-Ayudame a llevarla al cuarto, yo me encargo de limpiarla.

Kristoff asintió y se acercó a la rubia, le pidió que se pusiera en pie y la guió hasta la cama. Una vez allí Anna le pidió un balde de agua templada y una toalla del baño.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Más tranquila.

Anna sonrió y acarició el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza.

-Necesito que me ayudes, ¿puedes levantar los brazos?

Elsa asintió e hizo lo que Anna le pedía para facilitarle la tarea. Anna, por el contrario, empezó a desvestir con cuidado a su hermana mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era quitarle la ropa a otra persona. Y mientras lo hacía, una sutil sonrojez apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien? Te has puesto roja.

La voz de Elsa rompió su tranquilidad, las manos le empezaron a temblar y de repente encontrose obserbando el firme busto de la rubia sin decoro.

-Eh... Sí, es sólo que...

Kristoff llamó a la puerta y la menor se sintió aliviada de que su primo lejano hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-x-

El sol reflejó en su rostro provocando que despertara del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo en el que ella era una especie de Ícaro que se abrasaba con el Sol. Perezosa, Elsa se frotó los ojos y se volteó para continuar durmiendo.

-¿Ya está despierta la bella durmiente?

Anna acababa de salir de la ducha y se encontraba frente a ella secandose el pelo y con un camisón rojo de seda y detalles de encaje.

-¿De dónde?

-Es tuyo, lo encontré entre tus pijamas.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pareció bonito.

Anna parecía tener una respuesta para todo así que no dijo nada más, simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Al final has dormido dos días seguidos. Kristoff te dio un relajante y después de que te quedaras dormida llegó Eugene con Mérida para ver cómo estabas. Limpiamos la casa entre todos, ordenamos las cosas y los chicos se fueron.

Elsa empezó a recordar y al hacerlo se llevó las manos al rostro. Anna la había visto drogada y en su peor momento, se moría de vergüenza.

-Kristoff y yo hemos estado cuidandote. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Elsa hizo que sí con la cabeza y Anna se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué hay entre vosotros?

-¿Eh?

-Kristoff y tú, se os ve muy bien juntos. Y el se ha preocupado muchísimo por ti.

-No hay nada, de verdad. ¿A qué viene eso?

-Nada...

Elsa observó el rostro de su hermana y empezó a reír al comprender porqué se comportaba así, pues la pequeña seguía dandole vueltas a lo que la rubia le había explicado sobre el beso.

-¿Sigues pensando que entre los dos hay algo?- Anna se asustó al ser pillada y su rostro se enrojeció con rapidez.- Anna... Tu rostro habla por si solo. Ven, sientate aquí.

La rubia continuaba fatigada pero todavía tenía algo de fuerzas para explicarle una vez más que no debía pensar en ello.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de dar inicio a la historia desearía agradecerles a todos los que siguen la historia, bien sea desde las sombras bien sea

haciéndolo notar a través de los comentarios, el simple hecho de que continuen aquí pese a la espera y mis magnánimos retrasos.

 ** _Leer sin reflexionar es igual que comer sin digerir._**

Edmund Burke

* * *

El día trascurrió tranquilo junto a su hermana, quizás un poco tenso por el hecho de no saber si Elsa iba a recaer en la necesidad de anfetaminas pero, en definitiva, con calma.

Anna bostezó con fuerza mientras se desperezaba cual felino haciendo crujir sus huesos en el camino, Elsa simplemente la observó desde la cocina; la luz de la luna atravesaba el cristal de las ventanas para bañar la pequeña figura de su hermana, la silueta de una joven que prometía ser una bella mujer en pocos años, y que resaltaba aquel cabello rojo tan intenso para ser natural. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto en aquella preciosa mujer?. El sonido del agua hervir distrajo a la rubia de sus pensamientos haciéndola centrarse en cena y olvidar el hilo de estos, uno extrañamente anómalo para ella ya que nunca antes se había fijado tanto en Anna.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó la pequeña desde algún punto ciego del que Elsa no se había percatado antes.

—¡No gracias!— respondió Elsa al tiempo que bajaba el fuego y apagaba la olla.

Ahora, con la conciencia tranquila de saber que nada se iba a quemar, Elsa salió hacia el comedor para descubrir a la pequeña distraerse con las motas de polvo que sobrevolaban la estancia.

—¿No deberías de estar estudiando? —preguntó la rubia mientras se limpiaba las manos.

—Sí, es sólo que estaba pensando y me distraje...

—¿En qué pensabas?— dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—En lo minúsculos que somos y lo efímera que es nuestra existencia. En el absurdo de la vida.

—¿Anna, estás bien?

—¿Eh? Claro, es sólo que últimamente he tenido la sensación de vivir una vida que no me pertenece, en ser objeto de burla de algún dios que juega a los dados con mi historia.

Elsa cogió los papeles que Anna había dejado esparcidos por la mesa y los recogió mientras les echaba una indiscreta mirada.

—¿Quién os ha mandado a leer esto?— dijo señalando el título de uno de los libros mencionados.

—Gasset, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te he dicho.

—Anna, está muy bien que leas estas cosas y que te las hagan leer, pero, si la vida es un absurdo, tomala tal y como te la han dado. Hazte responsable de tus actos y de aquello que puedas controlar, el resto, no merece la pena que sea objeto de sufrimiento— respondió Elsa haciendo mención a uno de sus autores favoritos.

Anna observó a su hermana dejar los apuntes sobre la mesa perfectamente alineados, contempló las delicadas manos de porcelana de Elsa, y, sin pensarlo, las atrapó y acarició su tersa piel.

—¿Estarás siempre conmigo? No sé si sería capaz de soportar las contingencias sin tu ayuda...— dijo en Anna en tono burlesco.

—Por supuesto su majestad.— respondió la otra siguiéndole el juego.

Anna apretó su mano con suavidad y observó la serenidad de aquellos orbes azulados que tan poco conocía, mas al hacerlo descubrió que el rostro de Elsa ya no era el mismo que el de sus recuerdos ni tampoco el que imaginaba al cerrar los ojos. Ahora su hermana lucía facciones más duras y delgadas marcas bajo los ojos. Era el rostro del inicio de la madurez llevado a cabo con elegancia y refinamiento.

—¿Anna?

La pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de la rubia y sonrió.

—Yo también estaré contigo, bueno, eso si no me envenenas con el arroz quemado.

Elsa abrió los ojos asustada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras Anna reía sin parar. Lo que ambas desconocían era que aquella nueva forma de mirarse iba a ser el preludio de algo mucho más grande.

Desde aquella escena un par de días habían pasado. Días en los que Elsa no había salido de casa y se había dedicado a leer para relajar su mente, quien, fatigada por el esfuerzo, hacía que empezara a ver borroso. Así pues, en un intento por prevenir una futura jaqueca, la muchacha se quitó las gafas y cerró la novela que sostenía entre sus manos: Un mundo feliz. Después, sin mucho más que hacer, contempló desde la cama su teléfono sin vida que yacía sobre la mesa del escritorio con una lista de llamadas jamás contestadas que asustaría a cualquiera.

Si bien era cierto que ella había terminado los exámenes -y de eso podían dar fe todos sus amigos-, para el resto del mundo todavía duraba el período de evaluación. De ahí que nadie la hubiera ido a molestar durante su reclusión pero que todos deseasen contactar con ella para saber cómo estaba.

Suspiró.

Resignada a tener que dar la cara, Elsa buscó el cargador del móvil y enchufó el terminal, se fue a la ducha y al volver lo encendió. Tras hacerlo, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar como loco indicándole que todo el mundo, incluso sus padres, le habían llamado. Pero Elsa no estaba de humor para hablar con ellos, y menos cuando sabía que su objetivo no era contactar con ella sino con su hermana pequeña, así que eliminó el historial pero, por desventura, cuando iba a darle a eliminar una llamada entrante se coló y por inercia descolgó.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Elsa? ¡Hija! Te hemos estado llamando, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, mamá.

—¿Y Anna?

—Bien, como siempre...

—¿Qué significa ese "como siempre"? Seguro que no has ido a verla tal y como prometiste; de no ser por Kristoff a saber qué le habría pasado...

—Mamá, Anna está bien. Sinó, llámala.

—No, no, no. Ya sabes que tu padre es muy estricto con los estudios y no quiere que hable con ella mientras está de exámenes.

—Lo sé mamá.

—¡No me hables así!

—Sí, mamá.

—¡Ugh! Bueno, te llamaba para preguntar sobre las vacaciones, ¿vendréis?

—Yo no, mamá.

—¿Por qué? ¡Kristoff también vendrá! No puedes der la única que se quede fuera.

—Ay, mamá, no seas pesada. Ya veré qué hacer pero, de momento, no conteis conmigo.

—Está bien, está bien, bueno, te dejo que tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

La conversación con Agdar fue parecida, quizás algo distinta por el tono de dureza que empleaba su padre pero, en esencia, igual. O al menos eso parecía hasta que el rey dijo lo siguiente: "—Hija, antes de rechazar nuestra invitación hay algo que debes saber. Nikoláyevich estuvo aquí hace unos días para pactar vuestro enlace y hemos aceptado debido a las excepcionales circunstancias que envuelven a su país."

Pero Elsa, que se había quedado en estado de shock, no pudo ni siquiera rebatir aquello.

—Así que te agradecería que volvieras a casa para ultimar detalles.

Tras aquellas palabras la hija mayor de Agdar aguardó silencio y asintió sin pensar a las preguntas de su padre con un escueto "aja", colgó y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras sentía como cientos de lágrimas se aglutinaban en sus ojos amenazando salir.

Todo estaba yendo como la seda con su plan, pues ahora habían avanzado lo suficiente como para saber cómo presentarse ante su pueblo, incluso tenían en mente cómo empezar a mover los hilos de aquel complejo entramado, y aquello iba a echarlo todo al traste. Sobre todo si su padre hacía pública la unión.

Simultáneamente, dentro de un destartalado pero colorido edificio de Moscú, un muchacho llamaba a sus simpatizantes ideológicos en Somalilandia.

Pasha, el eslabón más bajo de la organización comunista, se encargaba de supervisar todas y cada una de las llamadas que se registraban en el Palacio de Invierno, o lo que es lo mismo, la casa del zar y, a veces, también de comunicarse con los R.S -RedStaloos- del reino de Arandelle y Suecia. De esta forma el joven Pasha se había enterado de la futura unión entre reinos, ya que, tras la llamada del Zar al rey Agdar, el futuro bolchevique había tenido la paciencia suficiente como para esperar la llamada del infiltrado en palacio y confirmar la información.

Así pues, con la información ya confirmada, Pasha marcó el último dígito del número telefónico y estableció conexión con RedHood.

Habían pasado más de cinco horas desde la nefasta llamada, cinco largas horas de recluida soledad en las que Elsa no hacía más que llorar o refunfuñar. Por suerte un mensaje de Mérida le mostró el lado más dulce de la vida, ya que la noticia que portaba era extremdamente buena para ella.

A las siete de la tarde Eugene encendió el portatil mientras Mérida terminaba de arreglar el aspecto del local para que Elsa pudiera asistir a la entrevista por Skipe que habían acordado con el periódico sensacionalista "After utopia", un periodicucho online apenas conocido por la gente pero del cual se encargarían ellos que se hiciera viral.

—E voilá, todo despejado y listo— comentó la pelirroja despeinada.

—Red lista— informó Eugene. —El canal está limpio y la conexión es segura, nada de lo que ocurra en esta entrevista quedará registrado así que no van a poder manipular tus palabras. Además, me he encargado de "promocionar" su web par una máxima difusión.

—Gracias Eugene— dijo la platinada poco antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.— Y a ti también, Mérida. Sois los mejores.

Ambos aludidos sonrieron y se abrieron como las agua ante Moises para que Elsa pudiera sentarse en la mejor silla del local, después, el móvil de Eugene vibro indicándole que ya era la hora de establecer conexión y el Skipe se conectó frente a la muchacha aceptando la llamada pendiente en el proceso.

—Buenos días, princesa de Arandelle— dijo la figura tras la otra pantalla.

—Buenos días, señor...

—Alekzsander, Alek para los amigos y para usted.

—Buenos días Alek— repitió la platinada con una sonrisa trazada en el rostro.

Alekzsander era un joven de rasgos marcados y duros, de mandíbula cuadrada y pelo oscuro como la noche, ojos negros y penetrantes, decorados con dos aureolas amoratadas bajo ellos, y una dentadura blanca y perfecta.

—Es curioso que nos contactase, pensábamos que aún estaba recluida en su hogar— dijo él con sorna.

Elsa rió con suavidad para dar una imagen afable, después negó con la cabeza y se limpió una solitaria lagrimilla. Todo de forma natural pero extremadamente fingido.

—Mis padres pensaron que mi regreso debía ser por todo lo alto y sólo tras licenciarme en Arkham, de ahí que haya guardado silencio hasta ahora.

Alek observó fijamente a la muchacha en un intento por ver más allá de sus palabras, se notaba en sus ojos y aquello hizo sospechar a la muchacha de la realeza.

—¿Y qué es lo que le ha hecho salir del armario?— preguntó con cierta malicia.

—Alek, me temo que no podrías haber escogido mejor frase para preguntar. Como buen periodista que eres, supongo que estarás al tanto de la situación en mi país, algo inaceptable y que me ha forzado a presentarme de nuevo ante el mundo y mostrar que no toda la monarquía está cortada bajo el mismo patrón.

—Entiendo señorita Arandelle— dijo él anotando algo mentalmente.

—Elsa— le cortó la muchacha.— Llámame Elsa.

—De acuerdo, Elsa; supongo que hablamos de los atentados contra el colectivo homosexual, digame, ¿cuál es su opinión? ¿qué desea expresar?

Alek colocó una mano sobre la otra y le dio el beneficio de la duda mientras le cedía la palabra.

—Antes de que piensen que tengo algún motivo oculto para mi pronunciación en este conflicto, quiero asegurarles que esto es sólo una muestra de indignación por mi parte, una llamada al despertar de la razón, y una muestra de buena fe y próximos cambios en el poder.

Alek dibujó una extraña expresión en su rostro, una desencajada y sorprendida.

—Elsa, ¿está usted segura de querer pronunciarse? Sus palabras podrían costarle su ascenso al trono— preguntó Alek temiendo que fueran palabras vacías.

—Lo sé. Lo sé igual que sé que la política interior de mi padre no está en sus mejores momentos— ante aquellas palabras el periodista empezó a reír pero Elsa le hizo un gesto para que le permitiera seguir. —Como bien he dicho, esto no es una artimaña política, dejame hablar; mi abuelo, Olav de Suecia, fue pionero en la zona escandinava al implantar la ética del trabajo en una sociedad Estatal-local, pero mi padre no se ha dado cuenta de que el marco de actuación ha cambiado, de que ahora las conciencias estatales están desapareciendo para dar paso a las transnacionales. Vivimos en una época de globalización, una época donde las injusticias traspasan límites, donde lo que implantamos hoy como ética del trabajo pierde valor ante la idea del cambio.

Alek se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo en otro idioma, uno que Elsa reconoció como ruso.

—Un obrero de nuestro país no puede permitirse lo que un obrero en Francia, no posee el mismo poder adquisitivo, y, eso, es gracias a creer que la única reivindicación posible es la reivindicación distributiva y económica.

—Entiendo señorita Elsa, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el colectivo del que hablábamos?, su discurso parece más bien político.

—Tiene mucho a ver. Si el marco de actuación de un Estado es variable, y la globalización muestra los valores de justicia de otros lugares, algo que antes era impensable, si podemos ver cómo avanza el mundo y su ética ¿por qué no considerar que lo vivido en nuestro territorio es completamente injusto? Lo que vengo a decir es que hay que atender a las demás reivindicaciones, a las reivindicaciones culturales y legales que nos ha mostrado la posmodernidad, y es necesario buscar un fundamento ontológico que permita desplegar las tres a la vez y disminuir la injusticia sufrida hacia ellos y otros colectivos.

Alek alzó una ceja de incredulidad y tecleó algo en la pantalla para otra persona mientras Elsa continuaba hablando.

—Hay que crear cierta concordancia entre las leyes y el bienestar social, fomentar la nueva forma de ver el mundo que nos beneficia a todos.

—Nuestros espectadores, porque tal y como acordamos esto se está transmitiendo en directo en nuestra web, y futuros leyentes se estarán preguntando por su posición. Usted no ha dejado claro porqué está a favor de ayudar a estas gentes y creo que a todos nos interesaría saberlo.

—Mi interés es el mismo que el de un juez que busca justicia. Mi padre se ha quedado estancado en la época de las fábricas, en el momento del cambio, pero ahora ya lo hemos sufrido y es uno muy sustancial al debemos atender. No debemos defraudar a quién nos ha cedido el poder.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo? Muchos creen que su reputación es nefasta y que jamás podrá llevar a cabo una buena política.

Alek compartió pantalla y mostró antiguos recortes de periódicos sobre la juventud de Elsa.

—Lo sé, y no les culpo de ello. He cometido muchos errores y quiero repararlos.

—¿Repararlos? Curiosas palabras para alguien que se va a casar con el hizo del zar.

La sonrisa de Elsa se quedó congelada durante un instante, el suficiente como para que el entrevistador creyera que era causa de la conexión y no sospechase nada.

—Perdona, creo que hubo un fallo en la conexión. ¿Dijiste algo, Elsa?

—Sí, sí. Quería desmentir eso, no me he prometido con él. Él simplemente me ha ofrecido matrimonio.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—La diferencia radica en el compromiso. Yo no he aceptado nada puesto que ,como ustedes sabrán, una princesa siempre obtiene más atención de la demandada. Por supuesto que yo no contemplo una unión próxima pero la política es demasiado complicada como para decidirme ahora mismo...

—En otras palabras, si es necesario traicionará a sus ideas.

—Para nada, mis palabras no han sido esas y cualquiera que nos esté viendo podrá analizar el significado de ellas y darme la razón.

—Aún así, su matrimonio con el hijo del zar lo único que haría es fomentar esa ética de la que acaba de hablar. Por no mencionar la represión que existe hacia el colectivo homosexual.

—Entiendo por donde vas pero no tiene por qué. Con un poco de suerte podría llevar a cabo un cambio interno, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Entonces, ¿estaría dispuesta a casarse por el bien de la demos?

—Si es necesario, sí.

Alek se quedó pensativo durante un rato, volvió a centrarse en la pantalla y de nuevo volvió a hablar.

—¿Y su hermana? ¿Qué opina de todo esto? Del matrimonio.

—No puedo hablar por ella, aunque seguramente me diga que haga caso a mi corazón. Tal y como ha hecho ella.

—Así que tiene una relación...— musitó el periodista.

—Sí, con un muchacho. Pero bueno, ese no es el tema.

El sol empezaba a esconderse tras el mar cuando Anna y Ariel se despidieron en el puerto de Arkham; aquel había sido el último día de exámenes para los menores, el último día de dolores de cabeza y llantos por no haber estudiado lo necesario. Y ahora, la mayoría de ellos se amontonaban en el puerto para coger el primer barco que los llevarían a casa.

—Te echaré de menos— dijo Ariel.

Anna la abrazó y, tras despedirse entre lágrimas, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Kristoff para que pasara a buscarla.

Mientras el tiempo continuaba fluctuando y sus pies moviéndose a fin de abandonar el puerto, Anna abrió sus redes sociales en un intento por disminuir el tiempo de espera -o al menos la percepción de ello. Mas no fue hasta entrar a Twitter que descubrió un hastag que le llamó la atención: #AfterANewBraveWorld.

Sintiendo que la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, la pelirroja deslizó su dedo hasta él y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos decenas de comentarios aparecieron en la ventana. Comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, fundamentados o irracionales, largos y cortos, y todos con una misma referencia: la cuenta AfterUtopia.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, Anna accedió a la cuenta y descubrió comentarios tales como "Todo ser humano debería de poder hacer efectivas sus decisión sin miedo a que su vida privada se vea afectada en el ámbito de la libertad— Elsa de Arandelle; sobre las libertades.", "Para que el Estado funcione como funciona es necesario que haya del hombre a la mujer o del adulto al niño relaciones de dominación bien específicas que tienen su configuración propia y su relativa autonomía— Elsa de Arandelle." o "Todo espectador es un cobarde o un traidor— Elsa Arandelle; sobre la reivindicación.", frases de las cuales nunca tuvo constancia la pequeña y que la extrañaban de sobremanera.

Extrañada, Anna continuó explorando hasta ir a dar con un link oficial, lo abrió y el móvil le llevó hasta un video donde salía su hermana hablando en directo desde hacía más de dos horas.

—Así es Alek— dijo su hermana. —Lucharé junto a las clases populares codo con codo aunque me cueste mi puesto.

—Perfecto, Elsa.

Te deseo lo mejor en tu futuro pero creo que ya es hora de ir dando por terminada la entrevista.

—Ha sido todo un placer.

—El placer ha sido mío, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Anna se quedó estupefacta al escuchar aquello, ¿es que a caso su hermana se había vuelto una populista? ¿desde cuándo se codeaba con la clase baja?. Ella, Elsa de Arandelle, la mujer más fiel seguidora de la aristocrácia y competitiva parecía haberse vuelto loca.

—¡Anna, hey!

La pelirroja se sobresaltó la escuchar un claxon seguido de aquellas palabras.

—Kris, qué rápido. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro, enana, ¿qué necesitas?

—Llévame con Elsa, no quiero quedarme en el apartamento sola— mintió.

—Dalo por hecho pero, ¿y Ariel?

—Se acaba de ir, te lo dije antes.

—Anda... Pensé que era Hans, bueno, sube que te llevo.

La entrevista había salido a pedir de boca, había sido perfecta en el sentido de que había dado mucho de qué hablar y había detonado lo que ellos consideraban la shitstorm. Y aquello era lo mejor de todo, porque después, cuando todas aquellas voces hablaran a la vez durante un período corto de tiempo, en rango de difusión sería tan grande que ellos sólo tendrían que esperar. ¿A qué? Sería la pregunta que cualquiera se haría a continuación, pero ellos ya tenían la respuesta, a saber, a que aquel que creía que el poder e influencia de Elsa era necesario para sus fines y contactase con ella.

—Perfecto, ¿nos vamos a celebrarlo?— preguntó Elsa.

—No puedo— respondió Eugene. —Mañana he de entregar un proyecto a las ocho y aún he de escribir el manual de uso del programa.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó a Mérida.

—Podría ir pero sin beber...

—Bueno, si preferís podemos dejarlo para otro día— comentó Elsa desilusionada.

Tras aquello los muchachos continuaron charlando mientras recogían las cosas, cerraron el local y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Elsa abrió la puerta de su apartamento vestida con un pijama de franela y un cubata cuando Anna le pidió entrar. Y Anna recibió a su hermana quitándole el alcohol de la mano y tirándolo a la pica.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás bebiendo?— dijo la pelirroja mientras vertía el líquido por el desague.

—¡Ey! Esa era mi copa de la celebración.— se quejó la mayor.

—Lo siento pero tienes prohibidas las drogas hasta nuevo aviso. Café incluido.

—Pues vaya— se quejó Elsa mientras cerraba la puerta. —¿Para eso has venido?

—No, en verdad venía a que me hicieras compañía.

Elsa se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó con suavidad para darle algo de calor y cariño.

—Mi casa es tu casa, ¿lo sabes, no?

Anna se abrazó a su hermana y aspiró la dulce fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo, un dulce aroma a viento fresco y nieve que la tranquilizaba.

—Ojalá siempre hubiese sido así...

Elsa sintió una tormenta desatase en su interior, un dolor intenso en su corazón, que impidió que rompiera el abrazo.

—Te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré siempre para ti.

Con aquella sentencia Elsa selló el destino de ambas muchachas, escogió el axioma que sería la llave de un amor social donde el cariño y el compromiso formarían la delgada línea entre el tabo y lo correcto.

—Y yo para ti, hermana.

* * *

Ahora que ya hemos llegado al final del capítulo quería hacer especial mención tanto a Miguel como a Mandarina agridulce; de nuevo quisiera agradeceros el hecho de comentar la historia, pues de no ser por ello quizás me había tardado mucho más en subir los capítulos -ya que como todos sabemos, cualquier excusa es buena para procrastinar.

A Agridulce quiero agradecer una review tan enriquecedora, no sólo por los halagos sino también por mostrarme que esta historia pierde valor si no la paso por el corrector o la reviso más veces. Además, me alegra saber que esta especie de realidad fantástica ha calado y no se ve extraña ni fuera de contexto.

Mis recomendaciones: _En las montañas de la locura y La maldición de Hill House._ El primero es un relato corto de Lovecraft, ya sé que es más horror cósmico que psicológico pero me fascina la desintegración de sus héroes bajo el peso de la verdad, y el segundo es un libro de Shirley Jackson. De E.T.A Hoffman no te puedo recomendar nada porqué aún estoy a medias con _Los elixires del diablo_ pero si lo deseas podemos ir hablando por privado sobre estos libros u otros.

A Miguel le agradezco el hecho de comentar de forma tan seguida y mostrarme sus ganas, pues eso me infunda valor a continuar escribiendo.

Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir, aunque puede que alguna cosa me la deje por el camino -tengo una memoria nefasta. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia!


	11. Chapter 11

Anna de Arandelle era la única aristócrata potencialmente peligrosa para el movimiento que estaba surgiendo en las zonas más pobres del reino de los Arandelle. O al menos aquello pensaba Pavel Haakonsson, el único miembro de los R.S de Arandelle que se oponía a llevar a cabo la táctica que Alexandr Fiódorovich había creado.

Su creencia, puesto que aquello sólo era una sensación sin fundamento, provenía de la fama y carácter de la princesa; Pavel, a diferencia de otros, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Anna como a la chica con carencias afectivas que era. Y es que la pequeña de las hermanas, desde su nacimiento había padecido una ausencia sustancial de afecto debido a su origen de cuna y los problemas de Elsa. Mas precisamente por ello, Anna, a quien la soledad y el vacío la atacaban continuamente, suplía sus necesidades mostrándose agradable con los desconocidos y llevando a cabo actos altruistas, ya que, solamente de esta forma era capaz de conseguir la atención y cariño que deseaba.

El hombre, absorto en pensamientos de carácter opuesto, se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y observó la fotografía que había a un lado de la mesa de noche. Después, sonrió al pensar en su hijo.

Lo que Pavel no sabía es que, a miles de kilómetros de allí, cientos de números, bueno, millones de ellos, recorrían la pantalla verde que Dimitri, un rebelde ruso, observaba y transcribía.

El muchacho, colega de Pasha, estaba codificando líneas de teléfono y asegurándose de que nadie les pudiera seguir el rastro.

—¡Dimitri!— gritó un hombre al verlo cabecear.

—¿¡General Marshkov!?— exclamó el muchacho despertándose de golpe.

—¿Se estaba usted durmiendo?

—No, no, no, es sólo que necesitaba cerrar los ojos. Me duelen de tanto mirar a la pantalla.

El general se aproximó al joven castaño y observó los papeles que habían sobre la mesa.

—Una excelente labor.

—Gracias señor.

—Pero quiero que abandone su puesto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

—Se le ha asignado una misión más importante. Mañana mismo cogerá un avión hasta Vyborg y allí esperará ordenes del capitán Oleg de los Blancos de Suecia.

—Yo... No sé qué decir.

—No diga nada y limítese a llevar a cabo su misión con éxito.

Dicho aquello, Marshkov le tendió un sobre lleno de información y le invitó a descansar. Acto seguido, Dimitri recogió sus cosas y llamó a Pasha, quién a su vez reordenó sus pensamientos y contactó con Pavel para poner en marcha la operación Nieve roja aún cuando estaba en contra de la finalidad de esta.

Por aquel entonces en Arkham eran las tres de la mañana y la atmósfera que reinaba en el piso de Elsa era intranquila, puesto que, Anna, no dejaba de morderse las uñas y echar discretas miradas a su hermana intoxicando la calma que procuraba mantener la otra. Y es que la pelirroja, sentada en el otro extremo del sofá haciendo ver que miraba la televisión, se cuestionaba una y otra vez la forma de actuar que había tenido Elsa aquella misma tarde.

A decir verdad, la realidad de ambas era completamente distinta, pues prácticamente vivían en mundos distintos, y aunque tuvieran problemas idénticos, los caracteres formados eran tan diferentes como complejos.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Elsa al ver que Anna empezaba a hacerse sangre en los dedos.

—Sí, sí.

—¿Segura? No lo parece.

Anna observó a la rubia escudriñarla con la mirada, repasar su rostro y manos con aquel feroz mirar. Entonces, sintiose desnuda ante Elsa.

—Bueno, veras...— dijo la pequeña con cierta timidez. —Hoy escuché a alguien hablar de ti y me preguntaba si aquello que decía era cierto.

—¿Y qué decían?

La menor enmudeció de repente sintiéndose insignificante y amedrentada por aquella mirada tan penetrante. Sí, tenía miedo. Miedo a ser causa de ira y volver a estar sola como antaño.

—Nada, olvídalo.

De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ellas, pero Elsa no iba a ser quién abriera la boca; así pues, el silencio gobernó durante lo que quedaba de película hasta que fueron a dormir y la mayor volvió a insistir en el tema.

—No es nada— respondió Anna. — Es sólo que he leído unas afirmaciones tuyas por internet y me parecen totalmente inventadas.

Fue entonces cuándo Elsa comprendió que no tenía escapatoria alguna si quería mantener aquella reciente amistad, pues si bien es cierto que podía mentir, o explicarle lo que algunos tildarían de retorcido plan, prefería decir una de aquellas mentiras piadosas que tan bien se le daban.

—No te preocupes peque, no es nada. Son parte de una entrevista.

—Pero Elsa, ¿por qué dijiste aquello? — insistió Anna.

—Anna, en política uno debe hacer pactos con el diablo si es necesario. Es algo muy complicado, no lo entenderías.

—¿¡Cómo que no!?

En vista del posible nefasto final para ambas, Elsa atrapó el menudo cuerpo de Anna para no soltarlo durante un buen rato. Y Anna, ante el cálido contacto de su hermana se dejó llevar por la extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho y se relajó.

—Tu tranquila, cuando llegue el momento ya lo sabrás — murmuró Elsa mientras bajo el pesado edredon intentaba hacer sucumbir a su hermana a través de dulces caricias.

— Esta bien, sólo una cosa más. ¿Es cierto que papá te ha prometido?

—Sí, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer.

Ambas volvieron a sumirse en un atractivo silencio que permitió a la pequeña paladear la soledad y autocompasión que desprendía su hermana, ya que, aunque Elsa jamás lo aceptase, desprendía una extraña sensación de reclamo de afecto que evidenciaba a través de ese carácter frío e hiriente.

—¿Qué crees que nos pasará? ¿Crees que te enviará a Rusia?

—Espero que no. Dejar el reino en tus manos sería un suicidio.

—¡Eh!— exclamó Anna saliendo del embrujo de las caricias. —¡Ya no soy una niña!

—Lo sé peque, era sólo una broma.

—No es agradable que te traten como a un mocoso— se quejó la pequeña mientras le daba la espalda a Elsa.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Ya sé que eres toda una mujer.

—Pues no lo parece— gruñó la pelirroja sintiéndose ofendida.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga para demostrarlo? —preguntó Elsa mientras se deslizaba entre las sabanas. —¿Susurrarte al oído lo hermosa que eres?.— preguntó al tiempo que se lo susurraba.

—¡Elsa!— se quejó Anna mientras volteaba. —¡No hagas eso!

Elsa soltó un suave risa y se separó de la pequeña lo suficiente como para dejar de invadir su espacio vital.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó curiosa.

Enrojecida de la vergüenza e inapropiadas palabras de su hermana, Anna se recostó en la cama y se enfrentó a la crapulosa que tenía frente a ella.

—No es eso, pero, ¿es que a caso no tienes pudor alguno?

—¿Pudor? ¿A qué viene eso?— preguntó sin comprender nada.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¿Ves normal decirle eso a tu hermana?

—¿Sí?— preguntó en forma de afirmación. —Sí, ¿no?—. Pero la cara de Anna le hizo decantarse por el otro lado. —No, no. Claro que no.

—De verdad, Elsa, ¿qué haré contigo? Era cierto que no tienes ni idea de cómo interactuar conmigo.

Frente aquellas inocentes palabras Elsa enmudeció; al reflexionar sobre las palabras de Anna, la verdadera historia de ambas se entrevía. Y es que pese a ser familia y poseer un vínculo sanguíneo, todos aquellos años de separación, el vacío de la perdida repentina de afecto, había impactado con tal magnitud que la simple idea de que algo así se repitiera se había vuelto un representación fóbica por parte de ambas; Elsa, entristecida por ello murmuró unas disculpas y Anna acarició su mejilla mientras sonreía con complicidad.

—Tranquila— respondió la pequeña.

Aunque ella no lo estaba en absoluto, pues en ella, esa falta de cariño, al haber sucedido en una edad tan temprana, la excesiva variación de afecto sufrido había contribuido al desarrollo anómalo de su sexualidad y crecimiento. Algo observable en momentos como aquel, momentos en los que si alguien mostraba un mínimo de deseo hacia ella (o que al menos que así creyera ella), su libido reaccionaba instintivamente pese a lo que ella pensara. Y eso, sumado al tiempo que habían estado distanciadas y sus desesperados intentos de ser querida por Elsa, le ofrecía cierto nerviosismo que en podían ser malinterpretado como deseo.

—Aún así— intervino la platinada al ver que Anna no contestaba. —Si te es molesto no volveré a hacerlo; sé que no soy la mejor hermana y que no sé tratarte como debería pero me esfuerzo por ello.

—Gracias— respondió Anna sintiendo como todo el malestar dejaba su cuerpo.

A diferencia de la pelirroja, las carencias afectivas de Elsa habían hecho mella de una forma muy peculiar; en la preadolescencia, la falta de cariño por parte de sus padres le habían provocado fuertes

trastornos del comportamiento que la habían llevado hacia el camino de la rebeldía y la formación de un grupo de amigos en los que ella, gracias a sus dotes sociales y oratoria, la habían ayudado a ser la cabecilla. En consecuencia, en la adolescencia, y embriagada por este poder e invencibilidad, se había dejado llevar por actos impulsivos de forma frecuente y había caído en la primera adicción de su vida: alcoholismo.

—No hay de qué— contestó con timidez Elsa. La misma mujer que, ahora, en su juventud, había sufrido una gran pérdida de la capacidad de amar a los demás pero que ahora parecía valorar a alguien más que a sí misma.

Pues, a decir verdad, una importante disminución del amor propio la había llevado a llenar su vida con acciones impulsivas o que causasen dependencia para suplir ese amor sin necesidad de tener que ser reciproco.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir— comentó finalmente Anna.

—Sí, mañana me espera un largo día— añadió Elsa.

Como si de dos amantes se tratase y envueltos por un aire misterioso, dos hermanos paseaban por la plaza del palacio. Allí, abrigados por los edificios circundantes que formaban la residencia del zar, confabulaban para huir del inminente caos; desde la Rusia más profunda y rural llegaban las noticias de revueltas. Campesinos que se habían armado y quemaban tierras, destrozaban hogares de terratenientes o decapitaban a aquel que estuviera en contra de Dios sabe qué. Todos tenían un motivo distinto, cada uno quería una cosa, pero aquella insatisfacción y rebeldía se estaba contaminando en la ciudad.

—Mañana saldrás hacia Peterhof con los chicos. Quiero que guardes bien la documentación de todos ellos y que se la entregues a Ivan, él se encargará de que os rechacen la salida del país y tengais que volver. Obviamente tú, te quedarás, porque esa documentación se extraviará y tendrás que quedarte a la espera de que aparezca. Cuando Peter te diga que has de volver, el capitán Yuri se encargará de llevarte hasta Smolyachkovo y yo te esperaré allí. ¿Me has entendido?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho prosiguió con la explicación.

—Yo no podré quedarme contigo, ya que una vez lleguemos a la frontera Oleg se hará cargo de ti.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo debo luchar por la madre patria.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos con tristeza sabiendo que iban a ser separados, se abrazaron y poco después tuvieron que volver a sus respectivos quehaceres.

Sveta iría a preparar la ropa para el viaje, empaquetaría la comida y guardaría la documentación de los hermanos. Su hermano, por el contrario, debía llamar a sus compañeros y avisar de que ya se había puesto en marcha el plan.

Con suerte para ambos, cuando la hermana estuviera fuera los primeros manifestantes obreros ni se habrían levantado.


End file.
